


Unending Assignments

by Spectre4



Category: Black Ops 3
Genre: Bo3, Call of Duty - Freeform, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, F/M, M/M, Multi, Playstation 4, Uncanon, black ops 3 - Freeform, blops3, personalities aren't really like the game, ps4, xbox, xbox one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre4/pseuds/Spectre4
Summary: Outrider, Spectre, Seraph, and Ruin go on multiple missions to take care of enemy threats against the Black Ops organization. As they keep going, they start to develop feelings for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Mission Log 

02-23-15

22:04 p.m. 

Chapter 1

Spectre's P.O.V.

_Its too damn cold to be sitting out here like this, waiting. The roof of these sky skyscrapers don't help the reality of this situation at all. Our target is a man named Firebreak. He is known for killing specific members of our organization for sabotage purposes. "To screw with our security and possibly get his own in" is what I would say. But these idiots are clueless majority of the time. I still question till this day, why did I choose to join this company._

"Oi! Spectre, do you fucking read me?"  _  
_

I hear it from my handheld radio or whatever they call it.  _Ah it's the douche bag again._

 

"Ruin, watch your language. Spectre, we need your assistance now. Do you see any security personnel on the 57th floor?" 

_So that's what I'm here for. God, I need to actually start listening to these people and their pointless briefings._

I look to the building and scan it with my mask. This thing is pretty handy, most of the time. 

"Seven heat signatures. Ones the hostage and the rest are probably his grunts. Unlikely Firebreak is in there." I sigh.  _I don't want to be up here. This suit wasn't meant for the colder temperatures. I might have to make some adjustments. Install some cotton or polyester. Most likely polyester._

"And what makes you think Firebreak isn't in there?", Ruin scoffs. 

"Ruin, hold your tongue this isn't the time!" She pleas. 

"Excuse me, Seraph. Ruin, if you had actually done your research on the man you would know that he works on his own. Therefore, he doesn't have to worry about pathetic excuses for partners when he commits his crimes. Stop being such an asshole and do you research" I exclaim.  _I swear this guy is such an idiot!_

He went quiet. Expected. Seraph cleared her throat to break the silence.  

"Ruin, just be ready to take out the six grunts in the room and keep the hostage safe" She orders

He's still quiet. 

"Ruin! Do you copy?" She says louder.

"Yeah, yeah. I fucking heard you. Jesus Christ. I'm turning my radio off so you guys won't blow my cover. Details in 10" He says, cutting himself off. 

"Okay, Spectre, please inform me if you see any unusual activity. That is all for now." Seraph says softly. She clearly doesn't like to see us upset but she never shows it. 

"Indeed, I will" I said, trying to stifle a laugh because of Ruin's little tantrum. 

 


	2. Cold Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outrider, Seraph, Spectre, and Ruin are still out on their mission trying to save a hostage.

Mission Log

02-23-15

22:15 P.M.

Spectre's P.O.V.

_Once again, we're waiting. It's too quiet and too cold. And the longer we take, the more money is taken out of our pay. I work alone, but this so called "group assignment" had an unusual amount of pay going into it. I wasn't going to pass the opportunity up._

"Ruin', Seraph finally said, 'We'll wait for your word then." 

_Ugh, I would have finished this by now. I suppose Ruin doesn't care about the pay, he's more into telling exaggerated stories about the mission to everyone back at base. Which I think is pointless._

_"_ Are you slacking on the roof again, or are you actually doing you're job this time?" 

Outrider. She comes walking up from behind me.

"That was only one time, and I am doing my job quite excellently." I huff.

She sits next to me, facing away from the targets. 

"Twice. Shanghai and Amsterdam. And remember to watch your back. Set traps at the doors, at least." She points.

Oh please...... 

"I don't need traps to watch my back. That's why you're here" 

She shifts around so she is looking at the building as well. 

"I thought you work alone?' she scoffs, 'And I'm not always going to be here to watch your ass". 

_Wait, what?_

"Watch my ass?" I try to keep my tone as serious as possible. When I look over at her, she's flustered. 

"I can't tell if you are being serious." She murmurs. 

"I'm very serious', I say sternly, 'I've never really noticed but some people do say I have a nice ass." 

She pushes me, almost to the point of falling over, almost. 

"You asshole!" She laughs. 

"I mean, if I have an ass then-"

"Don't say it." She orders. Straightening up to look at our target building again, she sighs.

"Jeez, just watch your back from now on, will ya?" 

"No promises" I shrug.  _I don't need to watch my back._

"Outrider, are you with Spectre yet?" 

She startles us. It came from mine, Outrider doesn't even have hers on so I just give her mines. 

"Yes, Seraph. I am here" She says very monotone. 

"Good. Ruin has yet to give us the signal, so be prepared." She orders. 

"Roger that."

"And give Spectre his radio back, I know this one isn't yours. Wait for orders, then shoot." She sighs. 

Outrider rolls her eyes and I chuckle as she tosses the radio back to me. 

"Ruin is long past due. He only needed ten minutes and it's been thirty. The hostage could have been killed by now." I stand up. 

"Do you think something went wrong?" She follows my motion. 

_I hope so. It's about time the guy died._

"I doubt it. He's a strong soldier and he comes in handy" I lie. "But we have to wait, Seraph's orders." 

She strides to the rooftop door. 

"Or, we could go check it out ourselves?" She opens the door. 

"And what if something happens and we aren't here? She said wait for orders" I persist. 

She keeps going, of course. 

"Well, I'm pretty cold right now so I'm going to go anyway. This is your post, you can stay. But it would be more beneficial to the mission if you finished off the grunts yourselves. Less time equals larger pay, remember?" She smirks. 

_Okay, she got me. Fuck it, it's cold anyway._

_"_ I'm coming with you. You might get killed on your own" I scoff. 

"Ha! You've got that the other way around, my friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was playing call of duty while making this so, pure inspiration. Until you get triple killed for kill cam and then you rage quit out of the game and then you start crying and your Xbox is crying and then it catches on fire and your monitor is screaming and your controller is screaming and the next thing you know you're playing CS:GO on PC.


	3. Improvising and Compromising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about a dab.

Mission Log

02-23-15

23:03 P.M. 

Outrider's P.O.V. 

_It isn't going to be long before Seraph communicates with us again. We need to hurry, otherwise this mission might possibly go terribly wrong._

"Can you hurry up?" 

Looking down, I realise that Spectre is about four stories below me. Jeez, I'm still near the door. 

"Can you slow down?" I ask politely. 

Now he's running down the stairs. 

"You're not the one going to be facing the consequences of leaving your post, I am." He grunts.

  _So not true. I might get yelled at as well. It's quicker if I jump down and ricochet off of each staircase instead of running. So I do._

By the time I get to the bottom, Spectre is already gone outside. When I get out there, of course he's gone. 

"Spectre, where the fuck are you?" I hate using this radio, it's like the size of a small dictionary. 

"Relax,' he breathes, clearly he was running from me,'I'm right here." 

_What does he mean right here? I'm right here._

"Right where?" 

"Right here." He sounds exasperated. 

"Don't get annoyed with me. Right where?" I snap. 

I hear the door open behind me. 

"Right fucking here." He snaps back. 

_The fuck?_

"Well, shit. How the hell did you get behind me?" 

He shrugs. 

"I got tired so I sat in the corner at the back of the staircase." 

_Obviously he's lying._

"I thought you were outside already, whatever, it doesn't matter. We need to go." I start walking away from him. We are running out of time. 

"Okay Ms. Walk-down-the-steps-slowly-without-a-worry-in-the-world." Scoffing as he follows me. 

"What?',I stop,'I wasn't walking slowly but neither did I want to fall." 

He passes me. 

"But then you jumped" he murmurs.

"Because you were rushing me." I said, checking our backs because he's walking like we are in the middle of a shopping centre. 

"Was not" he says when we finally reach the target building. He looks around the corner while I look back from where we came, in case we were followed. 

"Let's not take the front door. Go up the walls." He points.  

We stay on the side of the building and use our grapples, funny how no one thought of inventing something easier.

I hate heights as well so I'm going  to try and scale this wall quickly. 

"Once you get to the 52nd floor, kick into the windows. We don't want them to know that we're are around." He whispers. 

"Sounds good." 

When we get to around the side of the 34th floor we hear faded voices. One sounds like Seraph. 

"Do you hear that?" I stop moving. 

He stops to look back down at me. 

"Hear what?" He says sternly.

_Something's not right._

"Is your radio on?" I ask quickly.

"It died, back at the staircase."

_Shit!_

I grab my radio and turn it up. 

"Spectre and Outrider where the FUCK ARE YOU!!?" 

It's Ruin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always I was playing Call of duty while making this. But enjoy, and dab. Just dab.


	4. Advanced Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre and Outrider are dumbasses.

Mission Log

02/24/15 

00:05:00

Spectre's P.O.V

_Shit. We took to fucking long._

"We are on the side of the building. What's happening?" I ask.  _Stay calm and watch your tone, Ruin._

"There was an ambush from the roof of the building. Was it you two?" 

_An ambush? From a different organization. How exciting._

"Negative, Ruin. It was not us." Her voice cracks a little, 'We need to go. Now." 

"Which floor? We might have to go below because we can't come from above now. Especially if that organization is a threat to us." 

She pauses as if she is thinking. Then she starts up the wall again.

"What other choice do we have? He needs our help!" She says awfully loud.  

I don't respond because we are wasting time. 

By the time we get about two floors from our designated floor. We hear gunshots and yelling everywhere above. 

"Let's stay on this floor and make our way up" she orders.

We put flame to the Windows to weaken the material. Then we kick through it, like paper. 

None of us speak once we get inside. We know exactly what to do, and it involves little to no talking. We get in and kill. No questions. 

"You ready, Outrider?" I pull out my L-CAR when we get to the door of the staircase to the 52nd floor. It has gotten really quiet. 

She takes out her Vesper and exhales "Always." 

"It's gotten quiet so I'll go first. Mind opening the door?" I ask. 

She grabs the door. 

"Three, two, one-" I get into a running stance. 

She swings the door open.

"Seven!" She yells. 

That random outburst, had me. I tripped over my own feet out of the door, laughing my ass off, literally. Little did I know there were guards watching all entrances to the floor. Including windows, doors, and even ventilation shafts.

Two guards had their guns pointed at me and four more pointed at Outrider from the upper staircase. 

"Drop the guns!" One of them yelled. 

Outrider looked at me in a serious manner. I was still giggling. 

"Drop the fucking guns, now!" Another yells. The aim their guns closer. 

Outrider rolls her eyes and drops her gun. I still haven't dropped mine. 

"We will not warn you again." 

Outrider looked at me, confused, yet worried. 

I stop laughing and drop the gun. 

"Happy?" I ask sarcastically. 

"What organization are you with?" 

"What organization are YOU with?" I ask back. Perhaps this isn't the best time to act like this. But what do I have to lose? The money from the mission? It's probably only a couple hundred now. 

"Spectre." Outrider pleads. 'We are from the Black Ops organization." 

"Ha......Seven" 

Outrider stifles a laugh. 

"Get him up" another says. The two grunts next to me hoist me up like I'm light as a stack of paper. 

I shake them off. 

"I can walk." 

"If you're with the Black Ops,' someone says from down the hall, 'then we have similar enemies." 

Its a man dressed in a guile suit with Seraph and Ruin behind him. Ruin looks at us pissed and Seraph is beyond livid. 

Ah, this is one hell of a day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I went back to playing advance warfare. And when I jumped in the air and landed. I died from fall damage. Now, I'm back on Bo3 getting nukes and losing to people with negative KDR's.


	5. How do you ever confirm your kills?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences, consequences, consequences.

* * *

Mission Log

02-24-15

01:16:34

Outrider's P.O.V.

_Damn. I had a feeling that this mission would end up like this; Spectre and I screwing it up or something. And what's worse, I don't think they are going to let us off too easy this time._

Seraph steps in front of the man towards us. She glares at Spectre and he looks at the ground, then turns to me. 

"I want a full explanation at debriefing in 10, understand?" she orders. I can tell she's trying to keep calm. 

"Yes, ma'am" I nod. Perhaps I shouldn't have made him laugh, but then if I didn't, we could have shot our own comrades. 

She walks back to the man and Ruin, then turns to us. 

"This is Nomad.' Seraph gestures, 'He is from a different organization but with the same target. We will explain all of that in the debriefing, as well as your consequences. Everyone is dismissed until later." 

Seraph, Nomad, and his grunts walk away. Leaving Spectre, Ruin, and I by ourselves. 

"I can't believe you two" Ruin snarls, breaking the silence. 

"I can't believe YOU" Spectre says matter-of-factly. 

"Shut the fuck up. Were either of your radios on? I signalled the go and nothing happened on your part." He growls. 

_I really don't like them arguing._

"First of all, don't tell me to shut up in general because I will fuck you up in an instant. Secondly, we waited for your signal for a good 20 minutes after you said you were going to do it. So don't fucking come at us like that." Spectre growls back.

I don't believe I've ever seen Spectre snap like that. Well maybe once or twice, but its been a while. 

"Say all the bullshit you want, Spectre. Answer my question, did you or did you not have your radios on?" Ruin asked again.

Spectre falls silent, he's knows Ruin is right in this situation. 

"Ruin.' I speak up,'Spectre's radio had died and mines was on but not on full volume. We went on toward the building beca-"

"Your orders were to stay on top of the roof of your assigned building, was it not?" He says quietly but sternly.

Im about to answer but he cuts me off.  

"Save it for debrief. You two have a lot of explaining to do." He turns and leaves to where the rest went. 

"Oh my" Spectre breathes. I slide down the wall. This is definitely going to be on me. 

"You know. They might actually makes us part ways some day, possibly today." I sigh. 

"Why do you say that?" He sits down next to me. 

"Do you even remember how many times we fucked up missions?" I laugh. 

"Yes, but some were for the best." He scoffs. 

"Do you remember London? And the small town to the west of it. I forget what it's called." I sigh. 

"I don't remember the name either but I know what you are talking about? Why bring it up?" 

"There were some nice houses there. Very Spacious, not noisy at all." I explain. 

"They were pretty big. Must have cost a lot to live in them." He murmurs. 

"Until we blew holes through them......" 

"Yeah that too" he laughs. 

"Hmm" I smile. 

"Speaking of houses, and of course, if we do lose our jobs. Do you think I could stay at your place for a while?" He asks. 

"I don't know, last time I let you stay over, you fried my microwave." 

He laughs. 

"I bought you another one. A better one at that."  He says triumphantly. 

"Ah but there was also the tv, the couch, about three of my lamps, the alarm clocks, the-" 

"Alright alright. I get you're point. I guess I'll be outside." he sighs.

"Mhmm"

"In the cold" 

"Mhmm" 

"Alone." He signs. 

"I thought you liked being alone" I smirk. 

"I said I like working alone. Not being alone. There's a slight difference." He says softly. 

Its hard to read him. Does he actually need a place to stay or is he just going to annoy the hell out of me again? 

I sigh. "Alright fine. If we are removed from the organization, I'll consider it for you." 

"Thanks." He whispers.

_He sounds desolated. Jeez, I don't know if this hits him hard or something._

Seraph comes from a room. 

"You two. Let's go." She waves.

_I'm just hoping this doesn't go too bad for us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez it's been like a week!!  
> Enjoy the chapter? If you want, go play some black ops 3 and Quickscope some scrubs :)


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a debriefing on the mission.

Mission Log

  
02-24-15

  
02:03:58

Outrider's P.O.V.

 

Once we enter the room everyone is scatter, talking in their own separate little parties.   
It was a conference room, with a large oval-shaped table going through the middle of it. Spectre and I sat on the side of the end of the table so we wouldn't stand out much.   
I look around the room, scanning it to see how many important people were here. The more important people, the more trouble. But there was something that caught my eye in the corner of the room.   
A robot. It didn't look normal like the ones used for assistance to old people. No, it had a hooded shape head, human like figure, and a chained magazine of bullets connected through its arm.   
Body guard perhaps? 

"Outrider."

  
He startles me from my examination. I take my gaze off the robot and look at Spectre. 

"Yes?" I say quickly. 

"Are you alright?"  
I look around the room again. 

"I don't know honestly." I sigh,"What about you?" 

"I believe that something wasn't right about our mission today." He grunts. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"You know why I say it." He snaps. 

"Um, yeah. I know why you say that." I lie. What is he talking about now? 

"Why do I say it then?" He asked quickly. 

"Uh, you know, because, science. I don't know, okay? There is too much to think about already." I confess, "Tell me why you say that." 

He breathes heavily.   
"Okay, so you know how it took Ruin forever to signal, right?" He says quietly. 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"I think he was part of it." He whispers as he glances around.   
What? Alright he's joking now. 

"Quit fucking around with me Spectre." 

"I'm not. Listen, when this is over I want you to come with me to the surveillance room. We might find something out." 

"You really think he would do something against this organization after being in it for five years?" I ask. 

"The amount of time in a company, the more you know. Which is why I don't trust him." He snarls. 

"Spectre, no one trusts you in this company except for me. You will not have a very good case against him." I say sternly. 

"I didn't say I was going to anyone else besides you. And what do you mean no one trusts me?" He tilts his head to the side. 

"You have no friends" I laugh. 

"I have frie-" 

"Order everyone!" A voice yelled, silencing the crowd. 

"Please take your seats."   
Small murmurs go through the room as everyone disperses. Spectre and I get some dirty looks from a few of people that pass by.   
  


"I do have friends." He whispers. 

"No you don't."

  
"Yes I do."

  
Everyone goes quiet as Nomad steps to the end of the table with Seraph on his side. Ruin takes a seat at the side of the end of the table. Thank goodness it's the other side with them.

   
"Today's mission. Was a failure." Nomad states.

  
_Oh no._

People exchange looks to one another. I shift in my seat.

  
"The hostage was a man named Akír Bräki. He was a one of the old members back on the African Militia when they were still on our side." He slides pictures across the table as people look at them and pass them around.

  
"We believed he had information on the militia's next move when he was traveling. He was alone therefore it was easy to ambush him."   
The picture was passed to Spectre. He looked at it for a half of a second and then passed it to me. 

Its the guy, obviously, looking away from the camera at something else. There were a few men behind him. Conversing over something. One of them looked vaguely familiar. His gear was different from the others. He looked higher-teched. Beyond what his comrades even knew of.

I realised I was looking at this for too long because the guy next to me was getting impatient. I slide it over to him and he exasperatedly takes it.   
_Jeez. It's just a picture._

"The people holding him hostage was none other than the CDP. The papers were burned before our forces arrived so we do not know what they were about. We were just too late. Which brings up our next issue. Outrider and Spectre." His tone changes from worried to stern. 

All eyes turn to us. Spectre stiffens and I shift again.   
_Interrogation time._

"Would either of you like to explain your motives." He asked.

  
Spectre stands before I could say anything.

  
"We were on the roof waiting for the signal for a while, thirty minutes maybe more. We got worried it was quiet on our radios and we suspected something went wrong. Which is why we left the rooftop. By the time we got to the other building, it was about forty minutes after the supposed signal. That was when we heard gunshots and Ruin asking where we were. When we finally got to where we needed to be in the building, your organization was already there. I realise my mistake and I will take full responsibility. This is a time of grief that didn't have to happen. I truly regret what I've done."

  
Everyone went silent. Ruin mouth dropped open and Seraph nodded in approval. Even I was shocked.   
He's taking the blame? For everything?

  
"Thank you for taking responsibility, Spectre. However, you do know the consequences, correct?" Nomad ask.

  
"Yes." He says quietly. Nomad nods and turns to Seraph.

  
Oh fuck this.

  
"Sir!" I yell, standing up out of my chair. Most of the people at the table jumped at my action while others look in confusion. 

Nomad turns back around towards me.

  
"I also had part in this accident. I do not want him to take full responsibility because I had urged him to leave his post. Please, do not pin this all on him." 

Murmurs spread across the room again and I see Ruin roll his eyes at me.

  
"I see." Nomad sighs. 

Spectre looks over at me. I can never tell what he's thinking because of his mask.

  
"Well, then you will be receiving the same consequence. Think of it as a vacation."

  
"Okay." I sign. How am I supposed to think of it as a vacation?

  
"Alright. Meeting adjourned, we will see each other tomorrow, bright and early. Until then, enjoy yourself. Talk to one another." He says heartedly.

  
Everyone gets up and scatters. Talking quite loudly, shaking hands, laughing with each other. Some people just leave.

I look back to the robot and Nomad was speaking to it. It seemed to be responding, just as a human. Odd, I didn't know that kind of technology was available yet.

I'm startled by a hard grasp on my arm. 

"Come with me." Spectre says quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! I really don't have any notes. Besides, just dab.


	7. I'm not crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After debriefing.

Mission Log

  
02-24-15

  
03:14:34

Outrider's P.O.V.

_Why is he holding my arm so tight._

"Spec-"

"Follow me." He says quickly. 

Before I have time to respond he's dragging me out of the room. 

Right before we go through the door I look at the robot again. It's staring at us.  _Was it watching us this whole time?_

We get into the hall way and he's still dragging me. Luckily, he took the elevator and not the stairs. 

He finally lets go of me in the elevator and presses the bottom floor button. He doesn't say a word once we are in there. 

"Are you going to tell me where you're trying to go?" I ask.

"To the surveillance room. I told you already." He huffs.

"You realise we might receive higher consequences since we just got up and left without discus-"

"I don't give a fuck." He growls.

_I swear to God, if he doesn't stop cutting me off._

"You may not care, but I do. I'm also getting punished." I snap. 

He goes quiet. It's awkward and we are only on the 35th floor.

"You're right. I'm sorry. And thank you, for that. You didn't have to do it though." He murmurs.

"You're welcome. And I wanted to do it. So I didn't mind." I smile.

"Why?" He says silently.

"Well, we were a team in this missions right? There is no sense in one person going down without the other so, you know. I felt bad, I guess." I shrug. 

"Oh." 

We reach the first floor and the doors open.

"Come on', he nods out into the hallway, 'I want to show you what I'm talking about".

 

We get to the room and of course it's locked. Spectre takes out his blade and tries to cut through the lock in the door. 

"Um, don't you think it was locked for a reason?" I whisper.

"The damage done to this building already is an issue. I'm sure another door isn't a problem." He says as he opens the door quietly. 

Once we get in, Spectre runs straight for the surveillance system. I look around at their tech. 

"The stuff they have here is pretty....... basic. No wonder it was easy to get in here." I look at the flashlight, switching it on and off. Nothing too fancy. 

I hear footsteps from above.  _Shit!_

"Spectre, we need to move. Now." I say looking outside the door.

"I knew it." 

I look at him and he plugs a small USB in the side of the system. 

"You knew what? Spectre we need to go." I say more hastily. He ignores me and continues to click at the computer. 

"I knew wasn't going crazy. Look at this." He points. I look around the door once more and I finally turn and go to Spectre. 

"What is it?" I say quickly. 

The surveillance show the grunts and the hostage in the room. One of the grunts shoot out the cameras but the second to last camera doesn't go out. The bullet ricochets off the camera and tilts it a little but the grunt doesn't notice and walks away. 

I look at Spectre in confusion.

"Keep watching." He nods forward.

I turn back to the screen to resume. 

The grunts talk for a few minutes then I see what Spectre was talking about. 

Ruin smoothly walks in, not a grunt bats their eyes at him, just as if he's a comrade. 

Spectre grabs the keyboard and fast forwards it. 

This scene, the grunts and Ruim start freaking out like something happened. Ruin is yelling at the grunts telling them to back away and he turns to the hostage and shoots him, straight to the head, just like that. Then Ruin runs out into the hallway.

"And this......" He trails off. He switches to the hallway camera, full operational. It shows guards coming in from the roof and Ruin plays off his murder like he's shooting back at the enemy organization. The guards go and help Ruin, throwin flashes and everything, like he was helping them all along. 

"I told you I wasn't going crazy." He clicks a few more times and then evidence is deleted from the system. 

The footsteps are closing in. 

He holds up the USB at my face.

"Only you and I for now, okay?" He whispers.

I nod, too stunned to answer.

"Like you said earlier, no one trust me. I don't trust them. But I trust you." He hastily puts the USB in the small breast pocket of his suit. 

Seraph comes running around from the corner.

"What are you guys doing in here?" She ask.

"We came to check the systems to see if we could find anything on the mission. Turns out the systems were already blacked out and we couldn't retrieve anything." Spectre answers smoothly. 

"Thank you for your help but you two have done enough, take your leaves now." She demands. 

Spectre hooks his arm around mine. 

"Thank you for your time. We will see you in a few weeks." He says. 

My face may be calm as ever but I'm still lost for words. 

He walks us past the grunts and Seraph, her eyes beaming with rage, yet compassion. 

_I'm sorry Seraph._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT HAVE ANY NOTES.


	8. Do you like wine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine. Arguments. Restaurants.

Log  
03-12-15

  
14:53:26

  
Spectre's P.O.V.

It's been about, what, 20 days since the failed mission. Listening to Seraph and all the paper work she has to fill out, Nomad talking about new recruits, it was hell.

But I do agree with Nomad, this is sort of like a vacation. Sitting on the balcony of such a luxurious hotel, with the best view in all of New Zealand. The waters clear, the air is fresh, no wonder people want to come here for vacationing.

I would be enjoying myself much more if I wasn't working. But their selection of beverages are very nice. You'd expect Pinot Blanc and Pinot Noir to taste great together, I was wrong before. Pinot Grigio is my personal favourite. Such a light crispy taste with a hint of citrus from the lem-

"You were on the balcony this whole time?"

I hear a voice, interrupting me from my glorious state of mind.   
Dammit Outrider.

I grunt and turn away from her in response.

"Don't groan at me. I thought you were downstairs." She walks in front of me and folds her arms, glaring.

"And why would I be downstairs?" I take a sip of my glass.

"I don't know. I thought you'd be down there doing research on, whatever. I didn't think you'd be up here getting drunk." She glares harder. If that's possible.

"I am not getting drunk." I say softly. Ugh, my mouth's dry.

"You have three 20 oz bottles of wine on the table." She groans.

"I wanted to see what they tasted like together." I shrug.

"Two of which are more than half way empty." She sighs.

"More like less than half way full."

"Oh my God." She rolls her eyes and scoffs under her breath. "If dumbass responses like this are going to be a regular thing, I don't think I want to live with you." She says heading back into the room.

Oh dear. Finally realising what she said might be bigger than what I thought, I jump out of my seat and go after her.

"Hey. Wait." I grab her arm to slow her down.

"You've been grabbing my arm a lot lately. I don't appreciate it." She says with the most monotone voice ever.   
I let go immediately.

  
"Listen, perhaps I'm a bit drunk. But I'm not, like, dumbass drunk or whatever. " I pause. My mouth is killing me, "I'm really sorry for acting like this."

We stand in silence for a moment.

"You aren't forgiven." She starts to walk away again.

"Wh-"   
She holds her hand up to cut me off.

"Unless." She pauses, "Unless, you train with me."

"No." I smile.

"I'm not going to beg you, Spectre. This is why we are here. To train. We wouldn't have to do this if we hadn't fucked up." She scolds and turns to walk away.

  
I hug her from behind.

"You know how much I hate training." I whisper in her ear.

"You know how much I don't care." She laughs, shrugging me off and walks into the bathroom. "And either put your mask back on or wash up, you reek of alcohol."

"I do not." I yell but she doesn't answer.

I groan and sit at one of the stools at the kitchen isle. I look outside to see that I left my glass out there.

"Ugh." I'm hungry, but I don't feel like getting up. I lay my head against the counter. Jeez, I've gotten lazy. Too laid back now.   
Outrider comes back from inside the bathroom.

"Get dressed. We are going soon." She orders hastily.

"I am dressed." I groan again.

She stops and looks at me, up and down.

"For the water? No, you're not. Get dressed." She demands.

Ugh, we're going into water?

"Fine." I grunt as she walks back to the bathroom.

I look down at what I'm wearing. A navy blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"I don't need to change." I lay back down against the counter. And drift off into a sleep.

"Oh my God, Spectre."

Well. That sleep was a total of. Five seconds. A new record!

"What?" I yawn.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She ask. She's dressed in her swim gear. Looks like a surfing suit.

"You look nice." I smile.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" She repeats.

"I told you, I am dressed." I snap.

"That will not go well with water. It will not be comfortable." She snaps back.

I groan and walk toward the balcony, away from her.

"I don't need to be comfortable." I murmur.   
I grab my bottles and finish my glass. I turn around to see Outrider leaning on the kitchen counter, staring at me.

"What?" I snarl. Jeez, maybe I am drunk.

"What's wrong with you?" She folds her arms.

Shit. I think she caught on.   
I stay silent as I walk past her to put the bottles in the refrigerator.

"You aren't actually drunk, are you?" She ask.   
I don't answer. Can nothing get past her, like damn!  
I try to walk out of the kitchen, she cuts me off. I roll my eyes and go the other way.

"Spectre, stop fucking ignoring me and turn around." She growls.

  
What the hell? I'm not a child, she isn't my mother. When did she get in charge anyway?

I need another drink, a different one.

I go out of the kitchen towards the wine cellar. I heard that Cabernet Franc was pretty good. The texture is smooth. Or maybe Sauternes, I could go for something more. Fruitful.

  
Once I turn the door knob, I don't. It's locked.

  
I turn to Outrider. Blazing with rage. She returns the glare but sharper.

"You are drunk, I fucking knew it." She spits.

"Where's the key?" I ask sternly.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" She snarls.

"Where is it?" I repeat.

"This is a God damn mission, Spectre! This training. It's a fucking mission! Who in their right mind would go and get drunk on the job. What the hell happened to you? You'd never let alcohol mess with you like this before. But obviously your jackass does now. We are supposed to log the shit we do each day. And your dumbass is getting drunk because you like to sulk over previously failed missions. You were never like this before. And this was only one mission! You're acting like an adolescent with the privileges of an adult. So grow some balls and do your work!" She stops herself from continuing.

  
By that time I'm in complete shock. I've gained conscience since the alcohol is slowing wearing off. She's been holding that. I can tell.

"Outrider, I-" I stop. What can I say, what can I actually say to her right now?

She grabs her room card and goes out the door.

"I'm going to train. Because I know what I'm here for." Her voice cracks as she shuts the door.

Fuck me.

There isn't a point in going after her, her mind is set at this moment.   
She's right. What the fuck am I doing, honestly!   
I've maybe studies wine but I would never get drunk off of it.   
I want to go after her. But I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to me right now.   
I should go for a walk. Yeah, I'll do that. And I should eat.

I spray on some Axe so I won't smell too terrible. Then I grab my room card and wallet and head out.

I should have went training.

In the town, they have small restaurants, and basic American fast food areas.

There's a restaurant called The Brantry that people wanted me to try, well nows my chance. Too bad Outrider isn't here, she might have loved it. Thinking about her gradually brings my appetite down. But I have to eat, I'll get sick from the excessive amount of alcohol I've consumed.

I walk into the restaurant. Not too crowded, incredible lighting as well.

"Good evening, Sir" the host says to me.

"Good evening. Table for one, please."

"Okay, will you be expecting any guest to accompany you later tonight?" He asked politely.

"No." I shake my head and smile. Usually I'd say yes. Outrider was always late to dinner.

I order the Pan seared Salmon along with Vanilla Pannacotta for desert. I order two of the same thing, one to take back to Outrider, I'm pretty sure she isn't going to eat after her training.   
I put my head on the table. I lose my appetite after a while because I'm continuously thinking about what I did. She was right. She's always right, well, when it comes to arguing against me.

"Everything alright, sir? Did you enjoy your meal?" The waiter asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." I lean back up, "Can I have the bill and an extra box?" I ask.

"Yes, of course." He bows and leaves.

I say thank you again but he wasn't listening. Or he just ignored me.

  
I look around the restaurant and behind me, a few booths away, there is a girl. She's pretty cute, she's eating by herself as well. She turns and looks at me, surprised that I'm watching her. I wave and smile so I don't seem like a creep. She repeats my action.

"Here's your bill, sir." He hands me the paper. $90, jeez. That's why I stop eating out so much.

"I'll pay with card." I take it out of my wallet and hand it to him as he hands me the extra box and he walks away.

I turn around again but this time she was looking at me first. She's drinking something. Wine. Shit, I can't mess with a girl trying to get drunk. I smile again but she just waves because she's too busy gulping down her drink.

"Here's your card and receipt, sir." He hands it to me.

"Thank you, sir. And here's your tip." I hand him $20. It's always better to give the host a tip in cash because they tax the tip if you put it in with the bill. The host gets less money.

"Thank you kindly, sir. And have a good day" he says walking away.

"Thanks, you too." I murmur but he doesn't hear me.

I stand up and grab the bags of food, taking the last sip of my water. I turn to the girl again but she isn't looking. Good, I can leave without feeling bad.

When I get outside of the restaurant, it's already dark.   
Crap, now Outrider's going to be even more pissed.

About 100 meters from the restaurant, I hear footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Hey, wait up!"   
I turn around, it's the girl again. Ah, fuck me!

"Oh, hello." I say plainly as she finally catches up.

"Jeez, man. You can't just stare at a girl like that and just get up and leave." She says huffing out of breath.

Yes I can. I do it to Outrider all the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I start to walk again.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it being a problem anymore." She clings to my arm.

Fuck, she is drunk. I should have ran.

"Alright. Well, thank you. I'll just be on my wa-"

"Have a drink with me." She slurs.

"I can't really, I don't drink." I lie.

"Oh. Really? Because you smell like really nice wine." She whispers.

Damn.

"It's the cologne I'm wearing. It's running out so it might start smelling like wine. I don't know, I wear it so much that I can't tell." I laugh. Please let me go, girl.

She gets out a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"You have your number on pieces of paper?" I scoff.

"No. I was going to give it to someone else but I didn't have time." She laughs and shrugs.

Oh wow. Thanks.

"Okay, thanks." I murmur.

"Well, anyway. Make sure you call me, okay?" She hops a bit and smiles.

Hell no.

"Yeah, sure."  
She finally lets me go and walks back towards the restaurant.

What a waste of time. Now Outrider is most likely going to be worried. Or pissed that I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't play any call of duty today. Which sucks. But IM IN THE MIST OF ORDERING TITANFALL2 WHOO! Also. The reason why some of the text isn't in italics, is because I created the chapter in my notes, then I copy them to here.


	9. Unwanted apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outrider and Spectre settle their disagreements.

* * *

Log

03-12-15

19:49:02

Spectre's P.O.V.

I get into the room, it's dark. Is she not back yet? No, training doesn't take this long.   
I put our food into the fridge and head to the bedroom.   
Good thing this room only has one main door. I would have been noisy as hell. I look around the corner. She's sleeping. Okay, good. And I guess that means I'm taking the the couch's pull out bed or whatever. I sit on the couch and turn on the tv, of course the first thing I see is about politics. And this couch is pretty comfortable. I don't think I need to pull out the bed. Wait, does this even have a bed?   
I stand up and pull out the cushions. No, it does not. No wonder the cushions are comfortable.   
After watching tv for a while, I here shuffling behind me.

"You're actually watching politics?" She ask.

"I don't even know.' I laugh. "There is food in the fridge. I didn't know if you ate or not."

"Thank you, Spectre. But I came for some water. I'll eat it in the morning." She smiles.

"Okay." I murmur.

She gets her glass and starts to walk back to the room.

"Goodnight." She sighs.

"Wait. Come here for a second." I ask. It was more of a statement but I made it sound like a question.

She sat down in the recliner, closer to the tv.

  
"I wanted to thoroughly apologise to you. I haven't been the best partner I could be and it didn't get any better from my behaviour today." I scoff. "I was, as you said, adolescent. It wasn't fair to you. None of this entire situation is fair to you. I still thank you for taking part of the blame but my thanks doesn't make up for what I've done today. And I don't want to hurt you. You are my friend, my only friend; my partner, the love of my life, and the greatest person I've ever met. I just, it's truly unacceptable what I've done. And if you want me gone, just say the words. I will be-"

"Stop." She whispers. I look up at her as she places her glass on the coffee table, walks over and sits next to me. She places a hand on my shoulder, her eyes filled with compassion.

"Spectre, I don't want your apology. Or your absence. I just want you to improve." She smiles.

"Improve?" I tilt my head a bit.

"Yes, you need to improve. Your actions, your habits, even your skills in battle, I could go on. It all needs to improve." She whispers.

"Are you willing to help me?" I ask softly.

"Some of the things I listed can only be done by you. But I'll help the best way I can." She frowns a bit.

"I am sorry." I murmur.

"I said don't apologise." She whispers.   
I pull her into a tight hug.

"I know you don't want me to apologise, but some part of me just wants to keep saying it over and over again." I say softly.   
She hugs me back after a while.

"Mmm, you deserve better." I tell her.

"So do you." She sighs.

"You do more than me." I smile into her neck.

"You're the one with the drinking problem." She laughs.

"And a very loving partner as well." I begin to trail kisses down her neck. She lets me continue.

"Is this another way of you apologising?" She smiles.

"It could be if you wanted it to." I push her down onto the couch gently.

"I said I didn't want you to apologise." She breathes as I continue my assault.

"Fine. I'm not apologising, consider it having fun." I run one of my hands down her arm and the other through her shirt.

"You know, we aren't supposed to do this since we are sort of co-workers." She says.

"Fuck it." I chuckle.

"Are you still drunk?" She ask.

"Only like 2%. I'm fully aware of what I'm doing right now.' I sit up on top of her, "Why? Did you want me to bring out the wine? Because I totally would." I smirk.

"No. I don't, you're already acting foolish enough with this little left in you." She gestures at me. I smile but I stare longer than intended.

"What?" She asks.

"You're such a beautiful woman." I take my hand through her hair. She pulls me towards her and her lips touch mine. Small pecks at first, which soon turned into longer, passionate, deeper kisses. Pure ecstasy. Our tongues would fight, each of us trying to show dominance over the other. She bites on my lip, making me groan. I can feel her smirk through the kiss.

We almost fall off the couch three times before I finally pick her up off the couch and head to the bedroom. There is no door so it was easier to get in. But I feel like we have less privacy.   
I place her down, gently underneath me as she continues to win dominance in our kisses. We barely take breaks because we are used to holding our breath for long.

"You taste like salmon." She groans against my lips.   
I sit up.  
  
"You taste like peppermint. Should I go rinse with some mouth wash for you?" I smirk taking off my shirt.

"No, you'll spoil the moment." She grunts under me.

"What moment?" I ask, grinding my hips against hers.

"This moment." She groans, more annoyed by my assault.

"I still think I should use some mouthwash." I dive down on her again, putting my hand through her shirt once more as I go.

She doesn't respond in coherent words. Nothing but moans and groans. I finally take off her shirt and of course, she has a bra on.

"You sleep with your bra on?" I smile, tracing the lining with my fingers.

"What kind of question is that?" She flushes.

"A kind of question I want you to answer." I twist my finger around the strap.

"Well, yes, because I thought you were going to sleep in the same room. I don't know, do you sleep in with your boxers on?" She shifts under me.

"Why yes. Unless you wanted me to go commando." I kiss her neck while trying to unclasp the bra.

"I think I would have preferred you with no bra still." I hear a sharp intake of breath from her as I unclasp it.

"Wait!" She says a bit loud.   
She startles me, so I jump up from leaning down on her.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Where were you when I was training?" She asks.

"I went out to eat." I smile.

"Where?" She says more sternly than she means.

"The Brantry."

"Oh wow, you went without me?" She pouts.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me after earlier today. I brought you back food from it." I whisper.

"Which entrèe?" Her eyes light up with glee.   
Adorable.

"Pan seared Salmon. And Vanilla Pannacotta. Same as what I got. I didn't know what you wanted."

"No wonder you taste like salmon." She smiles.

"Indeed."

"Is there anything else you did?" She asks nicely.

"No. Just ate and came back." I hum, leaning back down to kiss her neck.

"Really? Because you smell like a really girly perfume." She says sternly.

Shit.   
I look up at her. She's glaring.

"What do you think I did?" I ask.

"What did you do?" She asks again.

"That's all I did, dear. Or did you want me to go into detail?" I run my nose down her neck.

"Go into detail." She murmurs.   
I sit up from her, again.

"Well. When I was in the restaurant, I saw a girl and she saw me. I waved she waved. She was getting drunk so I didn't want to start a conversation. I get up and l walk out without going over to her. I get about a few meters away from the place until I hear her running behind me. She asked me to have drink with her. I decline and told her I do not drink. She didn't believe me because I smelled like wine but I told her it's my cologne. Then she gave me her number and told me to call her sometime. Bullshit like that." I went through that rather quickly.

"Do you still have her number?" She asks.

"Yes. It's in my back pocket."

"Throw it away." She demands.   
Cute.

"Outrider, I never took you for the jealous type." I pretend to be surprised, leaning back down on her.

"I'm not jealous. It's that you've met her when she was drunk so she probably didn't know what she was really doing." She admits.

"Valid point, well made. Ten out of ten." I cheer.   
She laughs and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her as she puts her hand through my hair.

"You're such a fucking idiot sometimes, Spectre. But you're a good guy." She nuzzles my hair.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I guess." I scoff.

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"I'm guessing you don't want to resume what we were doing?" I ask.

"Nope, you made me tired." She yawns.

"Okay well, I'm going to go take a shower." I say jumping up out of the bed.

"Hmm." She hums in response.

I jump into the shower. The water is cool, feels nice. I don't like hot showers because I would end up sweating during the night.

I missed my chance tonight.

Once I get out of the bathroom, Outrider is sitting on the side of the bed and looking out into the night. I walk to her side to join her.

"Beautiful, isn't it." She sighs.

"Yes, just like you." I smile. She laughs and rolls back onto the bed.

"You're a real charmer, aren't you." She giggles.

"When I want to be, yeah." I admit, climbing into the bed with her.

She turns away from me when she finally gets settled. I look toward the window.   
A few moments pass and I realise that I'm restless. Turning to Outrider, it looks like she's sound asleep.

"Outrider." I say in a less audible whisper.   
She doesn't answer.   
"Outrider." I repeat. She doesn't answer, again.   
"Okay, well. I'm going to eat your Pannacotta if that's okay with you." I slightly move.

"You better not." She turns around quicker than I have time to react. I burst with laughter, surprised that she responded that quickly.

"I'm not. I wanted to see if you were awake." I smile.

"Well. I'm not trying to be. I'm tired." She groans, turning back around.

I wrap my arms around her and breathe in her scent.

"I wanted to ask you something." I nuzzle her hair.

"What?"

"Can I use your real name?" I hug her tighter.   
She curls up a bit.

"Why?"

"I don't know.", I sigh, "Because Outrider sounds too professional. Like its a code name. I don't want to use it for you in private."

"Yeah, well I'd rather have you use my alias than my real name. I'm pretty sure you feel the same. I feel like you would let it slip in public if you got mad at me or something." She yawns.

"Okay, I see your point." I hold her closer.

"I want to train with you tomorrow." I whisper.

"Good."   
After a few moments. I think she's finally starting to doze off again.

"Okay wow." I say. She jumps a little.   
"So you aren't going to say goodnight?" I ask sarcastically.   
  
"Oh my fucking God, Spectre. I will murder you." she laughs and turns towards me. "Please, go to sleep, like now. Goodnight. Just go to sleep."

I pull her in for a small kiss and then bring her head to my chest.

"Sweet dreams, dear." I kiss her hair. She hums and exhales. And we finally drift off into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend came over and said "it's either me or the Xbox." I said I choose the PlayStation. (We were both kidding around.) Btw, Spectre and Outrider are usually working so they don't show intimate emotion towards one another.


	10. Dinner debriefs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens. Meh, I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE AND IM SORRY. TITANFALL 2 CAME OUT AND IT HAS BEEN REALLY FUN. YOU SOULD BUY IT!

Log

03-13-15

12:14:17

Outrider's P.O.V. 

I'm woken by the refrigerator door slamming. He's up before me? That's a first. 

"Spectre what are you doing?" I yell. He's quiet at first. 

"Trying to make an omelet. It's not coming out too well." He sighs. 

"Do you need me to help you?" I stifle a laugh. 

"No, no, no. I'm fine." He laughs sarcastically. "But honestly. I want to finish." 

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower." I walk over to the bathroom. 

"Okay." He yells. 

The waters nice and warm. It wakes me up from my dazed state of mind. More training today. At least he said he was going to do it today. 

I hate the fact that my hair takes so long to dry. It gets my clothes wet and everything. I put my running wear on. But my shirts getting wet. Ugh.   
I go back into the bathroom to dry my hair some more.   
I've never knew Spectre liked to cook. Since when did he cook? Since when did he eat eggs?!

Wait a minute!   
I throw the towel down and run out of the bathroom towards the kitchen.   
"You don't like eggs!" I yell louder than I think. 

He slowly turns around from looking in the fridge. 

"I didn't say I was eating it." He grabs the milk. "Here." He hands me the plate. The omelet looked incredible. Flipped like a burrito, red and green peppers with onions inside. Along with salsa and sour cream on top. 

"It smells good." I whisper and sit on the kitchen stool. "Thank you." 

"You're most welcome." He bows. 

I cut into a piece of the omelet. Once I taste it, it's better than what I imagined. All the flavours blend together perfectly. When did he learn how to do this?   
I look up to thank him again but he's leaning on the counter, smiling and staring at me. I stop chewing. 

"What?" I cover my mouth. 

He shrugs. "I like watching you eat." 

"Please don't." I ask.   
He chuckles and gets off the countertop. I resume eating. 

He goes into one of the cabinets and takes out a big container of chocolate protein powder. 

"Is that actually good?" I question, halfway done my omelet.   
He puts about two scoops of it in his shaker of milk. 

"To me it is, yes. But everyone has different taste. Mixed reviews for it. The vanilla taste like cake mix and chocolate taste more like just chocolate." He explains while shaking the drink thoroughly. 

"Won't the milk weigh you down though?" I finish my omelet. 

"Yes, it will." He clarifies. He doesn't care. 

"Alright well, I'm going to let my food digest. Be ready in fifteen?" I make sure that's an okay time.

"Yes." He responds simply.   
I go back into the room and switch on the television, seeing if anything is going wrong. 

"Do you think I should wear my mask?" He yells. 

"I don't think you should. No one is going to recognise you without your mask so leave it off." I say. 

"Okay." 

I flip through the channels. There isn't anything interesting.   
Spectre comes into the doorway.

"What exact training are we doing?" He asks.

"Well, you missed water works yesterday. So, today is cardio." I explain. 

"Lame." He says plainly.   
I roll my eyes. Typical of him to say it's lame.  
"Why can't we go scale a mountain or something?" He complains. 

"The water works was actually pretty fun. If you had did it, you wouldn't be complaining about today. I hate running as well but I'm doing it." 

He grunts and backs out of the door way. 

"Can't we just go back so sleep." He sounds desolated. I don't care. 

"No, you lazy piece of shit." I laugh. 

"You're shit." 

"You're shit." I repeat back at him.

"If I'm shit, you're shit." He says matter-of-factly. He's stalling, of course. 

"Okay. Whatever. Are you ready yet?" I groan. 

"Yeah, I guess." He sighs. 

I turn the tv off and walk out to the foyer of the room. Spectre follows me.   
I open the door slightly before it's slammed shut. Spectre's leaning on it with one arm. 

"Spectre, what are you-"   
He grabs my chin with the other hand and forces me to look up at him. 

"You could always take the day off." He smirks at me. 

"You have been taking more than 'the day off." I snap.   
He laughs and takes his arm off the door to pull me in close. 

"I didn't say me." He whispers.   
When was the last time I actually took a day off? 

"Spectre, I can't." I look away from him. 

"Why not?"

"Because. We have to log what we've done, remember?" I explain. 

He pulls my face to look at him again and he traces my lips with his finger. 

"You need to relax, hon." He murmurs. "I'll go train. You stay here." 

"And how do I know that you'll actually train?"  
He laughs. 

"I give you my word." He smiles. "But please, take it easy."

"Alright fine I'll stay." I roll my eyes and smile at him. 

He kisses me quickly and let's me go.   
"We should go out for dinner tonight." He suggests. 

"Train first. Then we will get back to that." I nudge him out the door. 

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a couple of hours." 

"Yeah. See you later." I shut the door and listen to his footsteps leaving the hallway.   
What am I supposed to do for about 5 hours? I should have went with him. I need to stop listening to him when he tries to sway me. 

I walk to the living room to watch tv and stayed on the couch for a couple of hours. In the mist of watching tv, I ate the food he brought me yesterday. It was delicious. I wonder how much he paid for it. After a while, I end up on the balcony. Spectre was right, this is an incredible view. I sit in the lounger, looking out at the water until I fall into a relaxing sleep. 

"Hey.", Spectre shakes me awake. 

"Hmm, yeah?" I stretch. 

"You still up for tonight?" He kisses my hand. 

"Of course." I smile. "Why is you're hair wet?" 

"I took a shower." 

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go." He gestures to the door. 

"Let me change first." I get up to go to the room. 

"Why. You look great as you are now." He stops me. 

"Thank you, but I still want to change." I walk past him.   
He runs past me to stand in the doorway of the bedroom.

"It isn't a formal dinner, dear. I like what you are wearing right now." He whispers. 

"I was going to run in this." I complain.   
He's not budging.   
Ugh, I thought I wasn't taking his crap anymore but this isn't something to argue about. 

"Fine. At least let me wash up." I murmur.   
He moves to the side.   
"I'll live with that."   
After a few minutes I'm ready to go.   
We get into the town, there are multiple places to choose from. 

"Do you want to go to the Brantry again?" I ask him. 

"Do you want to go to the Brantry? There are things I haven't tried yet so I do not mind." He shrugs. 

"Okay. The Brantry it is then." I smile.   
The place is beautiful. No wonder why it for some many great reviews. 

"Good evening. Back again, sir." He host says. 

"Indeed I am. Table for two please."   
Spectre says. 

"Right this way." the host leads us to a two seated table with a burgundy table cloth with a lit candle in the middle.   
I look around at the other couples at their tables. Of course they are dressed down. Good look to match the restaurant. 

"The waiter should be with you shortly." The host says walking away. 

"Thank you." Spectre says, a bit too late for the host to hear. 

"I thought you said it wasn't a formal place." I whisper to him as we sit down.   
He looks around to the other couples, I'm guessing at what they are wearing. 

"It isn't." He smiles. 

"Yes it is." I clarify.

"Well. I don't care." He laughs.   
We sit in silence. The waiter is taking longer than they should. 

"What do you think they are doing back at the organization?" I asks randomly while still searching the menu.   
He shrugs and looks down at his menu. 

"I don't know. Probably another mission. Or another debriefing." He sighs. 

"Yeah." 

"Or looking for replacements." He murmurs softly.   
I put down my menu. 

"Don't think like that." I glare at him as he still scans his menu.

"I might get the salmon again. I don't see anything that looks as good." He's still looking down at his menu. 

"Spectre." 

"It's a high possibility." He sighs. 

"Well don't think like that." I say again. 

"And why not?" He glares at me. 

"Because they would have told us." 

He drops his menu.   
"What we are doing right now, this isn't training. This is basically a temporary leave that might possibly turn permanent. They just gave us something to do while we are gone. Next time-"   
He stops because the waiter comes to our table. 

"Good evening, sorry about the wait. I'm Bryan and I'll be serving you two today." He sounds way to preppy. 

Spectre sighs and sinks into his seat a bit. 

"Thank you, Bryan." I smile. 

"You're welcome. Can I ask what you will be having to drink today?" 

"What is your wine selection?" Spectre ask. 

"Certainly. We have a variety of red and white wines including-" 

"No." I cut Bryan off and look at Spectre. 

"Excuse me, Bryan. But we don't need any wine tonight. I'll have a glass of water with lemon and he will have something, non-alcoholic." I say politely. 

"Alright. A glass of water with lemon. And for you sir?" Bryan turns to him.   
He doesn't say anything at first and then he sighs. 

"A glass of water as well, no lemon, please." He sits up and nods at Bryan. 

"Of course, I'll be back with your drinks shortly." Bryan says walking towards their kitchen.   
Spectre smirks at me. 

"You know you don't need wine." I glare at him again. 

"I know, I wanted to see if you'd object." He gazes at me. 

"Why do you like making me mad?" 

"Not that I like making you mad, I just like throwing things at you that would probably piss you off." He smiles. 

"That's basically trying to make me mad." I clarify.   
He scoffs and goes back to reading his menu, I do the same. 

"I want to look more into what happened with the mission when we get back." He huffs.

"Do you think we should have told them before we left?"   
He shakes his head. 

"It wouldn't have made our situation any easier." 

"Do you think he would try anything while we are gone?" I ask. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." He murmurs. "He has no one to worry about stopping him. Let alone how much he kisses up to Seraph. I never knew someone who would ask for extra work and now I see why he had." 

"Okay. Here are you drinks." Bryan sets them down. "What would you like to order today?"   
I nod at Spectre. We both want to get back as of now but we still want to eat. 

"We would both like the pan seared salmon, correct?" He asks me. 

"Yes. No dessert, please." I add on. 

"Yes ma'am. Coming right up, I'll take your menus for you." He takes them and leaves. 

"Thank you." Spectre says too late. "Why is it that every time I try to say thank you, they are already leaving?" He gestures to the waiter. 

"Maybe, they don't enjoy saying your welcome. Anyway, Ruin wasn't asked why he was so late on the signal during the debriefing. Do you think that was planned?" 

"Doubt it, but that could be the case. They were so distracted by what we did that they didn't bother asking about the delay." He growls. 

"If we would have said something afterwards, maybe this wouldn't have been completely our fault." I say. 

"If we did, it would have caused more issues. She was already mad that we ran out of the room."

"Speaking of which, did you see the robot?" I ask. 

"I don't see how you got a robot from Seraph being mad, but yes. I saw it a couple of times. What of it?" 

"Did it not look weird to you?" 

"And by weird you mean?" He leans in. 

"Not average." I clarify. 

"Oh, then yes." He smiles. 

"What do you think it was for?" 

"I haven't done a background check on it yet. If you want, I'll do it when we get back." He says. 

"I can do that myself. I want you to look more into the surveillance." 

"Fair enough." He leans back into his chair.   
We sit in silence until the waiter brings our food.   
The salmon looks better on a plate.   
Incredibly decorated and everything. I take a bit, it's pretty great. Although they added a little too much salt but it doesn't alter the taste too badly. 

"Do you think the surveil-" I look up to see him staring, again.   
"I told you to stop staring at me." I glare. His grin only gets wider. 

"I can't help that you're a magnificent sight." He slurs.   
I roll my eyes and smile at him when he finally leans up to eat. 

"Hey, hey! Long time, no see stranger."   
An unfamiliar voice comes from behind. 

"Fuck." Spectre whispers underneath his breath.


	11. Surprise, surpirse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I AM INACTIVE.

Log

03-13-15

19:04:23

Outrider's P.O.V.

The woman is a bit taller than me, about as tall as Spectre. She is wearing a red, slim dress that fits her figure well. She's drinking a glass of red wine.   
Is this the woman Spectre was talking about?

"Hello. Long time, indeed." Spectre nods.

"You never called me last night. And I never got your name." She puts her hand on his shoulder. He stiffens a bit.

"It's Nick and I haven't had the chance." He lies, slowly trying to move out of her reach.   
What a basic name to give.

"Well I'm Rachel. And who's this?" She tries to sound polite but there's some hate in her voice.

"She is my girlfri-"

"I'm his friend." I cut him off. He looks at me, puzzled, but I ignore him.

"We haven't seen each other for a while and we were both in the area so we decided to catch up with one another." I explain pretty well.

"Oh", she smiles and looks at Spectre "In that case, you want to have a drink with me tonight?"

"I was going to walk her back to her hotel after this. It's been a long day and we are both pretty tired." He smiles.

He played along with it really good.

"Oh, alright then. You two be safe." She walks away quite fast.

"Why did you lie?" He asks.

"Why did YOU lie?" I ask back.

"I wasn't giving my real name."

"The part about being your friend wasn't a lie.", I clarify, "Plus, I wanted to see if she would try anything."

"I'll remember this." He scoffs.

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will. You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeh, pretty much."

The waiter comes back with the bill and Spectre gives him his card.

"I'm going to go wash my hands, I'll be right back." I get up.

"You wash your hands after you eat out?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I scoff. "You dumbass."

"You're a dumbass." He says back.

"You're the dumbass." I say quickly and walk away.   
I hear him laugh a bit before I enter the bathroom.

Even the bathroom is nice. Matches the dining room area and everything.   
The everything is motioned sensors, of course.

"You two aren't just friends, are you?" The voice startles me so I swing around. It's that chick again.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"You and Nick. You're not only friends." She says again.

"Oh. Yes, we are just friends." I clarify and turn back to the sink. I don't know if I should keep going with this, Spectre might get upset.

"Then you don't mind if I try to hook up with him?" She smirks.

"You'll have to ask him. That's not my decision." I shrug.

"I'd rather have your consent first." She persist.

"It's not really my say on what he does." I shake my hands dry and then turn on the blower so I don't have to hear her.  
When I turn back around she's gone. Thank God.   
As I head back to the table I see Spectre standing and Rachel there with him. Jeez, she is persistent.   
Spectre looks at me first and then Rachel turns around to see me as well.   
"Alright. Well, catch you later then." She sounds like a small dog yipping, then she walks away before I get there.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies.

We get outside, it's a little windy but it isn't a bother.   
Even at night this place is beautiful. The sky is clear and you can hear the waves of the ocean crashing in the distance.

"Are you upset?"

"No. I'm thinking." I respond quickly.

"About what?"

"The scenery." I gesture at our surroundings.   
He looks around, but in an uninterested way.

"You aren't wondering what Rachel said to me back there, are you?" He asks randomly.

"No. It isn't any of my concern." I murmur.

"Well. I'll tell you anyway."

"I really don't care."

"Too bad." He persist.   
I sigh, if I answer him, he'll respond with something else stupid.

"Well, it all started when she walked up to me, long ago. Some time after that, she was still headed towards me. It felt like forever, she was taking so long to walk about three feet whe-"

"Can't you just get to the point?" I ask.

"She gave me her number again and she said "Make sure you call this time." He says quickly.

"That's it?"

"Yep." He laughs

"Why the hell did you take so long to say that then!?" I scoff.

"I wanted to build suspense."

"There isn't really anything suspenseful about that."

He shrugs.  
We get back to the hotel, it's dark of course, and he immediately heads to his suitcase. I go to get my laptop.

"Make sure you keep yourself anonymous. Or use a fake account to get online. We don't need anyone tracking us." He says, walking out of the bedroom.

He left the food on the bed. Typical. Even though we were right next to the fridge when we walked in, he didn't think of putting it away.

It's not a matter now, I need information on the robot.   
Information on the organization is a pain in the ass to find. The domain of the address is irregular and it isn't something you can type and find on google.   
After thirty minutes I finally get on the site. I only have limited time before they block this account from access.  
I look through employees, leader, recruits. I finally find its profile.

"Reaper?" Fitting name for the bot. I write down what I need.

Name: Reaper  
Rank: Recruit  
Missions logged: 2  
Kills: 47

"Holy shit!" Forty-seven kills in two missions?

"What's wrong?" Spectre yells from the living room.

"I'll tell you later." I running out of time, the page is about to reload and I didn't move the mouse. They've caught on.   
  
Group missions: N/A   
Recommended group:--

The page changes to a blank, white screen it reads:   
'Sorry, this website is not available at the time. Please try again later.'   
I try to reload the page, again and again, nothing works.   
I needed to know the recommended group.

"Fuck!" I shut down the laptop and close it.

"What happened, Outrider." He says it more sternly this time.

"Did you lose connection?" I ask.

"I wasn't connected to anything, I turned my internet off. Why, did you?"

"Yeah." I murmur.   
He comes into the doorway.

"What happened?" He softens his tone.

"I said I'd tell you later, did you do what you needed?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Sort of." I whisper.

"It's a yes or no question. What do you mean sort of?" His tone turns harsh again. Jeez, talk about mood swings.

"Well, I don't know. Yes, I guess. I mean I got its name and kill count and all of that." I shrug.

"What did you not get then?"

"It's recommended group."

He goes quiet.   
"And why would you need that?" He sighs.

"At dinner, you got me thinking about getting replaced and I know I told you not to talk like that. But I started to think what if that was the case. So I wanted to see what group it was recommended to join and I didn't get to it in time." I explain.   
He stays quiet and folds his arms.

"When you said that this might be a permanent leave, that kinda had me worried. Working in a cubicle, siting on my ass for hours at a time, it isn't appealing."

"I didn't think you would take what I said into careful consideration." He smirks.   
Of course he didn't.

"Don't you have work to do?" I put my laptop and notepad on the nightstand.

"So your definition of what we are doing is work?"

Please don't be difficult now, Spectre. I lean back onto the bed.

"Well, go get your information or something." I throw my arm over my eyes.   
I'm slowing getting a headache.   
He goes back into the living room and quickly returns.

"It can wait." He chuckles.

"Oh my God, don't try anything tonight." I groan.

"Define 'don't try anything'"

"You know what I mean."

"And if I don't?" He says quickly, closing his suitcase and taking the food to the kitchen.

"Just don't do anything." Why does he have the most awful times to be annoying?

"Like what?" He returns.

"Spectre, please." He really just made it worse. I'm not tired or anything. And I usually don't get headaches from him being annoying.  
I hear him shuffle over to my side of the bed.  
I don't bother looking because I feel like the light will make it worse.

"What are you-"

"Reaper, a recruit, two missions recorded, forty-seven kills,-"   
He stops.

"Forty-seven kills. Forty. Seven..... Kills."   
He pauses again.

"Uh-huh." I nod.

"Two. Missions. And forty-seven. God. Damn. Kills."

"Are you confused or something?" I ask.

"Yes. I might actually be." He scoffs.   
"How can you have forty-seven kills in two missions?"

"I don't know." I shrug.

"This isn't the fucking military. No one should have that many kills on a spec ops mission. What is it, 23, 24 kills a mission!" He growls.

"Maybe they had been compromised." Why is he concerned about it?

"It's lack of skill." He murmurs.

"Why are you worried?"

"He has to be someone's favourite because you're not supposed to kill that many people."

"Again, why are you worried?" I ask.

"Do you think he went on a temporary leave as well?" He breathes.

"Possibly. He was in the room."   
I hear him fall into the lounger next to the window and I look over to see him cover his face with his hands.   
Great now I feel bad, and I don't know why.

"Maybe his mission was to kill?" I ask.   
He doesn't answer.

"I mean, he couldn't have screwed up twice, right?" I sit up.

"Mhmm."

"Why are you stressing over this, Spectre?"   
He doesn't say anything.

"Spectre."

"I'm not." He snaps.

"Yes. You are." I snap back.   
"The only valid answer is that it's mission was to kill."   
He doesn't answer. I give up.

"Alright well, I'm going to go shower.", I roll off the bed. "You can continue to sulk or whatever." I go into the bathroom and lock the door.   
Each day is becoming longer and longer with him.


	12. Training day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruin talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know tf late. But TF2 took over my life.

Mission Log

03-14-15

06:32:01

Ruin's P.O.V.

 _This is ridiculous. Those two dumbasses get a vacation while I have to sit here and train the new recruits. What bullshit, it's too early._   
They run back to me.

"We're all done, sir!" One of them salutes.

"About damn time! Any slower and my dick would have fossilised. Head back to the bunker, we start water works next.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They start to jog again.   
Yeah, whatever. I still see little to no effort when they move.

"Ruin."   
I turn around to see the one and only model Reaper. It's great what the organization can do with technology.

"Yes, Reaper."

"Analytics show that about three fourths of the recruits are exceeding military expectations." He reports.

"Uh-huh. And how many do you think will get into the organization?" I ask.

"Not a fraction but a percent of them have a chance. Approximately 2.5% of the entire group."

"Yeah, well. It's only the beginning. Soon, you'll have soldiers following you into operations."

"Agreed. However, the average of soldiers that assist me in operations and live, are steadily decreasing." He says in a monotone voice.

"They didn't have the skill for the job." I shrug.

"Negative, they showed acceptable performance. Perhaps my coding is off. May I recommend a reprogramming?" He suggest.

"No, no, no. You're fine. We will find you better men. Now, follow the recruits, make sure they aren't sitting around." I point to the bunker.

"Right away." He goes to the bunker.

I grab my radio and turn it on.

"Rick, come in on coms." I say.   
A few statics later he comes on.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell those computer tech geeks or whatever that Reaper might have a bug. Give him a check up when they get the chance."

"Yes, sir. I'll inform them now."  
I turn my radio back off and put it away.   
The thing shouldn't be worried about previous missions.

"Seems like you have your hands full." I hear Seraph from behind me.

"Nah. They aren't too bad. Their attentive at the least." I shrug.

"I got the files you wanted from the base in Australia." She hands over the papers. "They found her headed towards New Zealand."

"New Zealand?"

"She hasn't made it yet so you should be able to cut her off there." She confirms.

"Right. Thank you for these. Do you know when the next mission is?"

"As of now, we are still trying to clear up the mess from the mission last month." She sighs.

"Maybe if those fuckers didn't mess up-"

"You can not continually blame it on Outrider and Spectre."

"And why not? They caused us the mission!" I spit.

"Although the mission was a failure, I believe no one should be blamed. We tried our best."

"Yeah well. The next time might not be so pretty. They left their position, didn't bother telling us, which left us vulnerable. One of us could have been killed." I growl. She stays quiet. Clearly she knows I'm right.

"Either way. We can't continue onto another mission. So just follow orders and train the recruits." She turns to walk back to the main bunker.

"When have I not?" I scoff as she walks away.   
I can't believe she's taking their side. No matter, they still got a few weeks before they return so it shouldn't be a problem.  
I flip through the papers. Well, since there isn't a mission coming up, I suppose I can go look for her. Get some answers.

09:47:44

They're all panting like dogs, just from swimming. Lazy asses.

"Good job, well done this morning everyone. Now, go get breakfast. We'll start again in the afternoon."

"Sir, yes, sir." The say pretty low, but who can blame them. They expected military training and they got a better alternative.   
They all scatter different ways, trying to hurry out of the bunker. Funny, looks like none of them want to stay.

 

10:12-33  
My radio starts to static.   
"Ruin, come in, over."

"I'm here."

"The guys say there isn't anything wrong with Reaper. He's all good to go." He confirms.

"Alright, thanks Rick." I turn it off. I close my duffle bag and through my radio onto the desk. I won't be needing it. 20 hour flight, depended on how the busy the airport is. It could be shorter, or a lot longer.   
There's a knock on the door.   
"It's open."

"Yeah, clearly you left it wide open." Seraph scoffs. "You going after her today?"

"Yeah. Before we lose her again." I pick up my bag and head out of the door.

"Don't lose her this time. It could really help the organization." She orders.

"Copy that."


	13. Terrible memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre explains his past before Outrider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE MULTIPLAYER OF BLACK OPS 3.

Log

03-14-15

13:46:04

Outrider's P.O.V.

"Alessandra."   
My eyes shoot open to see him.

"You're sleeping a bit later than usual and it's starting to worry me." He runs a hand through my hair.

"I thought I told you not to use my real name."

"If your still worried about me slipping out your name in public, I know you have little faith in me."

"No, it's not-"

"I'm hurt." He sighs.

"That is not the reason. I don't want to risk it." I explain.

"I'm not going to let it slip, dear." He cracks his voice on purpose to play the part.

"Fine, if you let it slip, I will never forgive you." I say.   
He hugs me.   
"Yes you will." He hums into my hair. "Alessandra."

"Are you going to say it over and over?" I ask.

"It has a lovely ring to it." He coos.

"Wait a minute." I sit up out of his reach.

"What?"

"I can't use your real name but you can use mine?"   
He goes quiet then sighs.

"Spectre is my real name."

"Lies."

"Okay. Then Nick." He scoffs.

"Spectre, give me your real name."   
He goes quiet again and sits up with me.

"I don't have a real name." He murmurs.

"What do you mean?"   
He knots his fingers.

"Before I joined the Black Ops, before the CDP, I was basically erased from the world. Along with a few others. We were captured to fight for them against Black Ops. They tortured the hell out of us before they were sending us out to die. None of us were meant to survive. We were pawns, just targets that they sent out to be killed. As soon as we got onto the battlegrounds, we ran. Two guys followed me and the others went another way. Since we basically went MIA, we had both sides against us. All three of us were headed outside of the grounds, cutting ourselves on barb wire, trying our hardest to get out. One guy made it pass with me. The other got his shirt twisted in the wire with soldiers running up behind him. We couldn't do anything when we saw him get shot repeatedly." He shuddered and swallows for a moment.

"They didn't reason with you guys?"

"On the battlefield, it's too loud. It's kill or be killed." He shakes his head. "Anyway, after watching one of our comrades die, a few hundred meters later we saw the water. We were laughing, tired as hell, but we were happy to be free. We got the the sand of the shore, thinking it was safe, until I heard the sound of a bullet whizzing past my face, turning around, and seeing my comrade clutch his shoulder. I wasn't leaving him, I wasn't going to let him die. I ripped a part from my shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder and arm. Then I saw that it wasn't his shoulder bleeding, it was his sternum. I told him it was going to be okay, but obviously I was lying. I looked up from him to see multiple soldiers running up, guns pointed. I knew I was about to die, my comrade was dying, I didn't have to worry about anyone missing me so I didn't care about dying. I felt a gun on the side of my head. I didn't plea, I had nothing to lose. I shushed my friend. He was trembling to death." He stops.

"You remember it so vividly." I whisper.

"It isn't very easy to forget." He lays back down and stares at the ceiling. "It was Seraph that stopped them from killing me. They were bickering for what felt like hours about to kill us or not. My comrade was still bleeding out to death. They weren't going to help him, that's what I thought. But they finally realised he was bleeding so they dragged me off of him and shot him. Just like that. Dead. None of them gave a second thought about helping him. His nervous system was still active so he twitched a bit before I turned my gaze away from his body." He breathes in heavily.

"You know, if this is a subject is hard for you to talk about-"

"No, no, it's fine. I just went into more detail when I was telling you why I don't have a proper name." He shrugs.

"Well, now I know you aren't lying anymore."

"So you did have little faith in me." He hums.

"No, I just was unsure."

"Mmm." He shifts on the bed as if he's drifting off into another sleep.

"So what happened after they killed your friend?"   
He kept a his eyes shut, yet his nostrils flared.

"Seraph gave me two options, she said either join them in the fight or be killed like my friend over there. I asked 'why did you kill him?'. She took the safety latch off of the gun, crouched down to me and said 'That isn't an answer. Now, let's try again. You either join in the fight against the CDP or you end up like your friend. Your choice.' I didn't answer quickly. I was contemplating on whether I wanted to live or not. She sighed 'alright' and stood up, cocking her gun back. She put the gun at my head and said 'Last chance'. I wanted to die but I couldn't let my suffering comrades die in vain. I told her 'I'll join.' She scoffed and removed her gun. Next thing I know, they throw a sack over my head and knock me out." He pauses abruptly.

"Holy shit. And this is the Black Ops?" I ask.   
He nods in response.

"It was hell when I actually started working for them. Soldiers would leave me to die, even if it was a group mission. They would make up an excuse when I came back alive. Something like 'We couldn't reach you.' Or 'We thought your radio was off'. I couldn't even sleep at night around them. Which is why I started working solo. Grab my own money, for myself. And when I started doing that, everyone backed off. I threatened to kill them if they bothered me, and I meant it. After all the heat went down, that's when you came in. Everyone was so interested in you, I-" he stops.

"You what?"

"I do not want to repeat what they wanted to do with you. Just like horny army men, what did I expect different? Bunch of perverts. But you, you held your own. You got the respect you deserved. Once you convinced them you'd kill one of them in an instant." He laughs.   
I blush.

"You saw that?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone in the organization knows about that. The way you unsheathed the blade and put it to his neck in a swift motion, it was beautiful. That was probably when I first fell in love with you."

"Sure took you a while to admit it though." I scoff.

"Yeah, I didn't want to seem like a creep though. You didn't know me, we didn't go on the same missions, so I didn't bother." He hums.

"It took like thirty four missions, couple hundred kills, and multiple explosions for you to say something, intimate."

"I'm used to waiting too long." He chuckles.   
I roll over on top of him.

"Well, you didn't wait too long." I cooed.

He puts a hand on my waist and the other on my chin.   
"You could have said something first, you know?" He smirks.   
I shrug.   
"I prefer the exploding building"   
He laughs heartedly. It's good to hear him laugh.   
"Yeah, me too." He continues to smile at me.   
He's so beautiful, when he isn't worrying about everything.

"Alessandra."   
The way his tongue curls around my name is my undoing. I lean down and kiss him passionately. He follows by dragging his hand from my chin to the back of my neck, pulling me closer towards him. He sticks his tongue in my mouth as I let him gain control, but only momentarily. I challenge his tongue with my own for dominance. He smirks against my lips. He takes his hand from my waist and shoots it through my shirt, taking me by surprise, I gasp and he takes back control.   
"Cheater." I groan against him. He smiles again. I bit his bottom lip and he lets a low groan out and I take back control.   
"Nope." He hoist me off of him and flips me under him, straddling me.   
"I don't think you play very nice, dear." He starts moving his body in a circular motion.

"You don't play very fair yourself." I counter. "And are you dry humping me right now?"

"I didn't say fair. I said nice. And would if I am?" He smirks.

"I think it's childish." I shrug.

"Childish, you say? It is one of the keys to abstinence." He slurs.

"Still childish."

"I'd rather be childish then render you vulnerable on the battlefield." He caresses my face.   
What he said, it reminds me of his story.   
"Plus, we're just getting started." He smirks and leans down to kiss me.   
"Oh really?" I smile back.  
 _RING!_   
It startles both of us, the hotel phone.   
Spectre groans and rolls off of me. "Who would call this room?" He grunts. Yeah, he's mad.

"Hello..... Yes...... Really?........ Okay..... Okay. Yes thank you...... Yes. Goodbye."

"Who was it?" I ask.

"The receptionist at the lobby." He jumps out of bed and grabs his mask. "Put some clothes on. Seems like we have a visitor."


	14. More secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre explains more of his shitty past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo for Titanfall 2

Log

03-14-15

14:15:17

Spectre's P.O.V.

I put my mask on quickly as Ales jumps out of the bed. We weren't scheduled to have anyone coming. Perhaps they are someone coming to kill us. Wouldn't that be a sight to see.

"Make sure we don't have anything for them to see." I say.

"I forgot how different you sound when your mask is on." She giggles and walks into the living room.

"Yeah, it's a bit harder to breathe as well." I yell out to her. I grab one of the guns from the nightstand.

"Everything's clear out here." She walks back into the bedroom.

"Everything?" I ask.

"Everything. I want to take a shower." She yips.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. If they come up, which they probably will, you should be able to handle it." She walks into the bathroom.

"And if I can't?"

"Rest in pieces." She laughs and shuts the door.

"Unbelievable." I scoff.   
I make sure everything confidential is put away, out of sight. They could be here any moment. I walk into the kitchen and wait for their arrival.   
There's a small, fast paced knock on the door. I quickly hop off the stool and cock my gun. I really don't want any blood on my hands today, but I will do what I must. I look through the peep hole, expecting a group of people. There was only one, and that was one person I thought I wouldn't see again. Battery, Erin.

  
"Oh no." I whisper. What does she want now? Perhaps if I pretend that we aren't here, she'll go away.

"Spectre, are you going to let me in? The receptionist said he didn't see you leave so you can stop hiding." She says.   
I'm not hiding. Jeez, I wonder what Ales is going to say about this. I crack the door because the chained lock is still on it.

"What."

"Are you going to let me in?" She ask.

"For what?" I ask sternly.   
She looks back and forth down the hallway.

"I'd rather not discuss it out here." She whispers.

"I do not care."

"Spectre, please." She rolls her eyes.

"And why should I?"

"I have information that might involve your organization." She says.   
As much as I want to say that I don't give two fucks about the organization and slam the door on her face, I refrain.   
I unlock the chain from the door and gesture her to come in.

"I must admit this is a very nice hotel. How did you come about it?" She smiles.

"That is none of your concern." I answer quickly.

"Jeez, take a chill pill why don't ya."

"What did you want, Erin?"  
She moves around to go sit at the counter and loudly exhales.   
"I need your help."

I laugh sarcastically. "Good luck getting it."

"Spectre, you are good at what you do, you're used to working on your own, I need-"

"So you just assumed that I would help you after what you've done?"

"The past is the past, Spectre. You need to move on." She grunts.

"Bullshit. Move on, you say? If you think I would trust you, you have mental issues." I snap.   
She murmurs some inaudible under her breathe.

"I am sorry." She says.

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you did. What trouble you caused."

"I know. Which is why I need your help."

"What?"

"Black Ops is on my ass again and I need a way out." She smiles.

"You're out of your fucking mind. I work for them, what makes you think I would turn on them, especially for you?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want them finding out." She stops.

"Finding out what." She takes out a device, looks similar to a phone, and slides it over to me.

"About your espionage."   
The device shows Black Ops Intel, sorted thoroughly. Information about missions, clients, groups, locations, and employment; all coming from me.

"Where did you get this?" I murmur.

"As you sold your information to the black markets, they kept it on file. I happen to find one that had some of your information. They paid you a pretty penny for it. They even kept the names of those who they bought from and who bought from them. And since your information was a bit outdated, they gave it to me for a lowered price. But I don't think Black Ops will be too pleased that one of their employees used to sell information to black markets. Plus, back when I worked in the organization, you see me very willing to help me with my plans."

Seems like the markets never deleted it when I asked. It's what I get for trusting them.

"What makes you think they will trust you?"

"They trust you as much as they trust me, it shouldn't be to hard. Which is why I need your help, get them off my back and I'll give this to you." She dangles the device in front of me.

"I can't." I whisper. She walks around the counter to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you can." She smirks.   
"You have your ways."

"No, I don't. I do not work like that anymore." I move so she isn't touching me.

"Either way. The clock is ticking and neither of us have much time-"   
There a knock behind us and we turn around to see Ales standing there.

"I didn't know you had company." She smiles.

"Yes, I was in the shower. Spectre, who is she?" Outrider glares.

"Uh, Battery, this is Outrider. Outrider, Battery." I gesture to the both of them.   
Battery walks over and shakes Outrider's hand.   
"It's a pleasure and please, call me Erin." She smiles politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiles back.

"How long were you there?" I ask.

For like five seconds. What did you need?" She asks a bit sternly.

"Oh, just a little bit of information, I got what I needed." She shrugs and heads to the door.

"Which was?" Outrider prompts.   
Battery opens the door.

"Spectre knows. But he needs to remember the situation at hand."

"I understand." I say.

"Oh, and by the way, you look so much better with your mask off.

Outrider looks at me but I do not return the glance.   
She smirks and shuts the door. We can hear her footsteps as she leaves.

"Well, then." I put the chain back over the door and act like nothing happened.  
She's quiet. I'm guessing she's waiting for me to explain.   
I spin around to her.   
"You want to go out to eat for breakfast?"   
She doesn't answer. She's pissed. Yeah, I would be too.   
I take my mask back off, place it and the gun down on the counter, and turn towards the refrigerator.

"And here I was expecting someone from the organization." She says.

"Um, yeah. I did as well." I laugh.

"Did you really?"

"I- sort of. I didn't think anyone else besides them would find us." I shrug. I can feel her glare burning at the back of my head.

"Then how did she?" She somehow gets over to the counter without me noticing.

"That, I do not know for sure." I open the fridge to stop standing so awkwardly.

"But you have an idea."

"She worked in Black Ops for a while. Until she- she basically got removed from staff for certain reasons. Reasons I do not wish to explain." There isn't anything but leftovers.

"And why is that?" She asks.

"I don't know. Things from my past are combining with the present, possibly with the future." I slam the door to the fridge.

"What is-"

"No, no, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm just overthinking, about things that could happen in the future that are yet to come." I walk into the bedroom to put on clothes that actually look decent to wear outside.

"I think you should talk to me about it." She suggest, returning to the doorway.

"I probably should." I murmur.

"Plus, you got these women coming after you, I guess you would need to filter it out." She laughs.   
I flop down onto the bed and close my eyes. I don't even feel like leaving. Now I know what she was talking about with my mood swings.   
I know she's trying to help out, but it's not helping. How did Battery get that information? Well, I know how she got it, but why? This is why I stopped using black markets, you can't trust them. Everything I did just comes back to haunt me now.   
I feel the bed shift and a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, since I'm trained to not ask questions, I won't try to get an answer out of you. Just, when you get the chance, I would like to know what is going on. Okay?"   
She sounds like she is handling a child, I am a child.

"Thank you, Ales" I whisper.

"Just when you get the chance." She rubs my shoulder. "I may not know what she said to you, but you seem shaken up from it."

"It's just, I didn't want this to happen. Which is why I stopped with the espionage." I breathe.

"You espionage?" She sounds shocked but not really. "For who?"

"For myself, taken from Black Ops, sold to multiple black markets. Good way to make extra cash but I stopped and now, now I have, problems."

"I'm guessing you left that part of your past out." She murmurs.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Espionage is pretty important, dear." She scoffs. "Especially against our own company."

"I know." I stare at the ceiling.

"I know this is out of the blue, but when did Battery see you with your mask off?"

"I worked with her for a while. We got to know each other. Quickest time I ever got into a relationship though. We went on week long missions so we shared a room. We didn't do anything to intimate, just a bit of making out." It's weird actually explaining my past relationships with someone besides myself.

"And what caused the breakup?"

"She went rogue. She took confidential information and started killing anyone in her way. I was one of the last people that tried to stop her. I told her to stop this and returned what she had stolen. She told me that she had no choice and asked me to come with her, but I declined. I told her I was already in enough heat with the organization. Before I had time to react, she'd apologised and shot me. I had my suit on so the bullet had only grazed my skin. I was lucky though, when I had taken the bullet out of my suit, it was meant to puncture it. I'd never seen a bullet so sharp." I clear my throat.

"So she never got caught?"

"Surprisingly not. I still think she had other resources besides me."

"You helped her?" She asked.

"Gather information, I didn't ask questions. Although I should have. After she escaped, it got quiet in the building. They immediately went for me, thinking I had something to do with it. I lied, obviously, I had to save my own skin at that point."

"I see." She says.   
We sit in silence for a moment.

"Do you still want to go out?" I ask.

"We still got about eight hours in the day, we might as well."

"We should go to the beach. I haven't hit the water yet since we've been here." I jump up off the bed.

"Seems like fun. Be ready in 20."


	15. Beaches and Bars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to read and find out. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been inactive for a while.

Log

03-14-15

15:01:29

Outrider's P.O.V.

I know he's not telling the full story, but I won't pry. Laying in the sun and soaking up the heat is way better than worrying about Spectre's historical problems.   
I'm in my bikini, laying on a beach towel, sunglasses over my eyes, little to no noise besides the soft breeze coming from over the water, until I feel shaded from the sun.

"Here you are, m'lady." He hands me a drink, stranding above me.

"Thank you. Which one is this?" I sit up.

"I forgot the name. Something citrus though." He sits down next to me.

"Is it alcoholic?"

"Didn't think you would disapprove." He smiles.

"Good." I smirk at him.   
We lay in silence.

"Oh." He turns onto his side. "I forgot to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"A while back on the mission, you said-"

"The mission, that was like more than a month ago and you are just remembering it?" I laugh.

"Whatever, the date doesn't matter. Anyway, when you yelled out 'seven' before opening the door, what were you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, by the way you started laughing about it, told me that you didn't get what I meant. I meant that I had seven heat signatures on in the hallway. I didn't do it just to interrupt the counting sequence."   
I explain.   
He takes in a long breath of air and turns back onto his backside.

"And here I was thinking you were lightening up the mood or something." He scoffs.

"Yeah, I tried to pull you back into the stairwell but you were already out of my reach." I take a sip and look towards the water.

"You could have just told me to wait."

"I was going by the first thing I thought of." I put my drink to my side and lay back down to doze off into a sleep.

"GET THE FUCK UP!"   
My eyes shoot open to see Ruin grasping Spectre by the collar and dragging him up off the ground. To my surprise, Spectre didn't fight back, he just smiled.

"Ruin, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"Same thing I should be asking you fuckers." He tightens his grip on Spectre.

"We're off duty, you should know that." Spectre finally says.

"And you should be training." He growls.   
"And you shouldn't be here." Spectre spits back.

"Unlike you, I stick to my orders."

"And what orders are those? Fuck with Outrider and I to get pleasure out of it?" Spectre swats Ruin's hands away from his collar.

"Quit it, you two. You're drawing a crowd." I say.   
The both look around, glaring at the civilians eye-balling them. Mostly Ruin, considering he is fully clothed with tactical military gear on.   
He growls at Spectre before pushing him away. He knew he was the odd one out on this beach.

"The fuck are you all looking at?" He yells at them. Some start walking again. Others stayed to see if something was going to come up again.   
Spectre throws his hands up.   
"Sorry everyone. Just a little bit of banter between my friend and I. Please, go back to enjoying your day." He says apologetically.   
People took him way better. People went back to tanning, kids went back to running, and everything went back to where it was a few moments ago. Besides Ruin still being here.

"We'll ask again Ruin, what are you doing here?" I sigh.

"I was looking for someone. Apparently she made it to this area." He looks around.

"Is it trouble?"

"As of now, no. However, that could change in a matter of hours, minutes even." He confirms.

"Let's talk over a drink at the bar, there is still some wondering eyes and attentive ears around." He says passing between us. He was right, of course.

We get over to the open bar counter and sit down. I sit in the middle because I don't need them starting a fight again.

"Three fireballs." Ruin orders. I felt Spectre roll his eyes. Both him and I hate them and I'm pretty sure Ruin knows that. The taste of it may be good but it doesn't match the burn of it going down your throat. It's unpleasant.   
The bartender nods and goes farther down the counter.

"So, what are you here for exactly?" I ask.   
He clears his throat.

"There's an old member of the organization that I need to track down. She has been traced here, to New Zealand."   
The bartender slides our drinks over to us and Ruin gulps his down before we get ours.

"What are you tracking her for?" Spectre grabs his.

"Information. She's been charged a while ago with her felony. And they've just now found her. A shame. I knew her for a while." He orders another drink.

"How long is a while?" I look toward the assorted drink display.   
He chuckles.

"A long while. Erin and I grew up together."

Erin?!

I felt and saw Spectre stiffen beside me. Like he just stopped breathing.

"Oh really?" I shift in my stool.

"Yeah, she never really wanted to be called Erin, so she went by Battery." He coughed.

I see Spectre from the side of my eye. His face was tense, teeth clutched and all.

"You guys gonna drink these?" He grabs our drinks at slides them over to him, in addition to his second one.

"Spectre." I whisper.   
He jumps up off his stool which startles both Ruin and I.

"Sorry Ruin, but we have things to get back to. Come on, Outrider." He walks off before I get the chance to respond.

"Was it something I said?" Ruin laughs and takes another shot.

"Sorry, he's been like this for weeks now. Please excuse us and I hope you find who you are looking for." I exhale and turn to walk away.

"Thanks." He finishes his shots and keeps going for more. I went to go chase down Spectre.

"You know, he might suspect something now that you just shot up like that." I catch up to him.

"I wonder how close they were." He murmurs.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because she could have told him that she used to date me and he could be thinking I still have something to do with her." He stops.

"Oh."

"He might have been waiting for me to give him some type of information. Just maybe." He sighs.

"Now I'm wary of it." Looking back at the bar, he's still there.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He grabs my arm and smiles down at me.   
I know he's worried as well. Like Ruin might come after him later. Hopefully, he doesn't know where our hotel is.   
I look back again, the bartender is pointing in our direction. Not at us, but past us. Then he turns his hand a little, he's giving Ruin directions, and he's taking notes as well.

"Spectre, you think Ruin will follow us?" I ask quietly. He's still looking forward as we walk.

"I know he will follow us." He growls.

"I think the bartender gave him some type of directional information. He was pointing in our direction."

Spectre turns around to look at the bar, but Ruin was no longer there. "He could have given him directions to the hotel that is directly connected to this beach. Not ours."

"Okay." I sigh.   
Spectre looks at me and hooks his arm around me.

"It's going to be okay, babe. He won't do anything to you. I won't let him. He will come for me first if he does." He scoffs.

"That's what I'm worried about." I look towards the water.   
He hugs me from the side.

"It's going to be alright. I'm upset that we wasted perfectly good drinks." He pouts.

"We got some at the room." I giggle.

"Good." He breathes.

17:08:44

We get back to the room. It's a little past five but the sun's already starting to go down.

"Do you want to do anything else?" I ask. I know he wanted to spend more time outside.

"I don't know. Anything you want to do?" He shrugs.

"We could watch a movie, fall asleep." I shrug back.   
He's silent for a moment and then sighs.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good. You can pick it." He walks into the bedroom. I go to the couch.   
I put on Leap Year. It was one of the first I saw and I know the name but I haven't seen it. I've heard it's really good. I turn it on and watch all of the commercials run by.

"What did you put on?" He asks, hair soaked and dripping but he has a towel on his shoulders.

"Uh, it was called Leap Year, I've never seen it before, but I've been told it was very good." I explain.

"Uh-huh, do you know what genre it is?"

"No, but I had a clue it was supernatural. Considering the title had something to do with time." I shrug.   
He laughs.

"No, hon. It's a romantic comedy. Which is why I was wondering if you knew the genre." He laughs again.   
I don't say anything. I hate romantic comedies though, or anything romance movie related. They are so cheesy.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know. Here, I find another one." I go to grab the remote when he moves it away from me.

"I do not mind it. Do you?" He says so innocently.

"Well, no. If you don't mind, I don't mind." I shrug again.

"Okay." He shrugs back just to make fun of me. He turns back to the bedroom. I'm going to go dry my hair."

"Come here, sit down. I'll do it for you." I say. He turns around to look at me, confused.

"Are you okay? You aren't sick or anything are you?" He asks softly.

"No, I'm trying to be nice. Now, come here." I point to the floor in front of me.   
He shuffles over to me as the television blares about a upcoming film. He smiles.

"What?"

 


	16. Funny seeing you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor shows up and stories are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! It has been forever and once again, I am sorry.

Log

03-14-15

18:56:45

Spectre's P.O.V.

"What?" She cocks her head to the side. She should know.

"This is so unlike you. Watching romantic comedies and drying my hair? It's odd." I chuckle. She giggles like a child. It's so adorable.

"Would you just sit down, you're going to get sick from standing with your hair like that. Then you would need someone to look after you." She still points to the spot where she wants me to sit.  
I crouch down to her level, careful not to sit yet.

"I wouldn't mind you taking care of me." I wink. She blushes a bit but she changes her expression rather quickly.  
I flip around so my back is to her and I'm leaning against the couch. She sighs happily and grabs the towel off my neck. She throws the towel over my entire head so I can't see anything but I can hear the roar of the tv.  
She scratches and rubs her fingers through my hair with the towel. It feels heavenly.

"That feels good." I hum to her.

"What ever you put in your hair smells good." She scoffs. She does it for quite a while. It starts to make me tired, really tired. My eyes start closing on their own until she abruptly stands and walks away.

"I'm gonna go put this back in the bathroom."

I climb up onto the couch and lay onto it, surprised that the movie hasn't started yet.

"Why don't we have any popcorn?" She pouts.

"Didn't think we would ever be watching a movie." I smile to her as she lays on top of me.  
The movie slowly goes into the starting scene.

"Finally." She breathes.

A little into the movie, it starts to get interesting. I'm getting tired and it's only the evening. However, Ales seems like she's into it. She hasn't been talking and she's been quiet through most of it.  
I drag my hand through her hair.

"You alright?" I shift to look a her.

"Mhm." She grunts and turns away from the television.

"Wow, are you sleeping? I thought you wanted to watch this."

"You wanted to watch it." She murmurs.

"I said I didn't mind." I scoff but she didn't respond.

"You realise you might not be able to sleep later today right?"  
She groans and shifts. I grab the remote and switch off the tv.

"Do you want me to take you to the bed?" I ask.  
She grunts again. I'm guessing she doesn't want to get up now.

"Okay, we'll stay here then." I laugh softly. The couch is mildly comfortable so I have no problem sleeping on it. It's like those couches that are fluffy and less expensive than the stylish ones. I like comfort over the ones you get for just decor.

"You ever want just a simple life?"  
I slowly open my eyes from the little couch observations in my mind. It's gotten darker. It didn't feel like we were sleep but it was one of those dreams where you felt conscience the whole time.  
Ales is squeezing and bending one of my hands with both of hers. I'm guessing she got the small nap she needed.

"Define simple." I whisper. It was a great dream about couches.

"You know, the one without killing or fearing for your life or worrying every two seconds that someone is just going to assassinate you when you aren't on guard." She whispers back.

"Ah, so basically not what we go through everyday?" I squeeze one of her hands.

"Yeah. What we are doing right now, it would be nice if this was a legitimate vacation. Not a temporary leave from killing people, families and friends, children of others..." She stops herself.  
She thinking of what we aren't supposed to care about. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that we do this stuff for a living.  
I hug her gently and kiss the top of her head.

"You know you aren't supposed to think like that. Don't let it get to you. We are killing those people who once killed others. Unless they did other acts of terrorism. It's our job, dear. We don't ask questions. We may be heartless bastards, who have no compassion when it comes to who we are killing, but it's what we are used to." I hug her tighter. The way her body tensed feels like she's going to cry.

"If you want, when we get back, we could always ask Seraph or who ever is in charge at the time, if we could leave, permanently. I could get a job somewhere. Shouldn't be too hard. We could find a small house. On the countryside or outside of the country perhaps. Go somewhere where the organization had no Intel of."

"Do you think they would let you go, with your history?" Her asks curiously.  
I swallow. Yeah, they would kill me before I get the chance to even step out of the base, but I can't tell her that.

"Well, there is always the reason to try, right? I may not make it out, but if you do, I will be there to support you financially. The money they give us is unnecessary, we can't even use it. So I'll give mine to you. As long as you're good and out of the organization, I'll be glad." She goes quiet now.

"I'm surprised they even gave me this temporary leave actually." I scoff and weave my hand through her hair again.

"You deserve a second chance in life." She murmurs, almost inaudible.

"I have already been given one. When Seraph decided not to kill me." I chuckle. She lifts up off me and looks me into the eyes. She's crying. Yes, I knew it. She's gotten weaker, emotionally. I have as well. Ever since we've been off duty.

"That's not what I meant. I wish, we could just rewrite your life. Before black ops. Before CDP. Just when you were a child. What could have you done differently?" She rubs the inside corners of her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't have went abroad during school. I would have stayed in America. Instead of helping the poor in Amsterdam. My mother warned me about the raging wars over there. But with my childish self I thought it would be fun to see. So I ignored her. As soon as I got over there, the airport had been quarantined. They killed most people and took many hostage. Then they took some of the stronger ones to fight for them. And that's where this all started." I sigh. She's still crying and I think I'm just making it worse.  
I'm sigh and sit up so that I can look at her straight in the eye.

"Alright. Enough about my background. What, what about you? You haven't told me about yours yet." I fold my arms.  
She laughs a bit and wipes her eyes with the back of her arm.

"What is there to tell? Mines isn't as interesting as yours. I grew up, got out of school, and went into the organization." She shurgs.

"Well, I didn't know that." I smile. It's really dark but I can see her quite well.

"Yeah, it's not as cool." She laughs awkwardly.

"I'm not a person who cares to much about style and looks."

She leans back and looks at me.  
"I find that very hard to believe." She says.

"I don't."

"You practically dance around when you go to kill someone." She flails.

"I do not." I laugh, "I have an idea, but it involves the keys to the wine cellar."


	17. Beers good, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Scarce here. Coming at you with the DOUBLE UPLOAD.

Log

03-14-15

20:04:15

Spectre's P.O.V.

She goes quiet for a second.   
"The last time you got into the wine cellar you-"

"It's not going to be the same, trust me." I jump up off of the couch. "Now, where are they."

She points towards the kitchen. "Last drawer on the left."

As she said that's where they were. I open the cellar quickly. Man, the smell of ageing alcohol is glorious. I grab the two bottles that I wanted and closed the door back.

"Jack Daniels? I thought there was only wine in there." She asked confused.

"I put these in there on the first day we got here. You locked me out so I never got to them until now. Oh, and also..." I take the small valve out of my pocket.

"Drugs?" She scoffs.

"No, it's more alcohol. Except this is concentrated. It's stronger and it has no taste, which is why adding it to the beer." I put the valve and the drinks on he counter and go to grab shot glasses. She slowly walks over.

"Oh."

"Why, you scared of a challenge?" I smirk, placing the glasses down.

"Me? Never." She sits down onto one of the stools. I open one of the bottles, pour the beer into the glasses, and drop a hint of the alcohol of the valve in the drinks.

She picks up one of them and sniffs it.   
"Yeah, still smells like beer."

"Cheers." I laugh and we clink glasses. We both drink at the same time.   
Holy shit!  
It's worse than I'd thought it would be. The burn from the beer doesn't even compare to the scorch going down my throat from the concentrated alcohol. I try to put on a straight face as I look to Ales. She seems unbothered. Or she's poker facing it just like me.

"Is that it?" She smirks. "Or are you done."   
I pour more into both glasses, along with extra from the valve.   
"Not even close."   
About 20 shots in. One bottle is gone and the valve is little to nothing.   
I can barely think, perhaps this was a bad idea.   
I glance over at Ales. She's swirling the little bit of the rest of her drink. And she's smiling really hard.

"Ales, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She slurs.

"I'm guessing your out?" I laugh, if she isn't, I am. Takes me a while to think of sentences at this point.

"No!" She slurs louder and places the glass down hard enough to shatter it, but it doesn't.   
"Keep em' coming." She smirks and gestures for me to continue.

"Oh no, I'm done. You've won, this time." I stagger to get up off the stool.

"Ah, you're no fun." She pouts playfully.

"In a scale of one to ten, how in control are you of your body? Ten being the best." I ask.

"Mmmm, thirteen." She giggles.

"That's not one of the numbers."

"Well, you said one and ten so I said thirteen." She shrugs. I grab the second half full bottle of the beer and snatch it away as she tries to grab it.   
She groans very low.

"I think you need some sleep." I head to the cellar and put the valve in my pocket.

"You're no fun." She slides her arms off the counter and heads for the bedroom.

I walk into the bedroom a little after her and turn on nightstand's light. She's sprawled over the bed like she doesn't want to share.

"Don't you want to take a shower?" I sway towards the chair next to the bed and flop in it.

"No." She grunts. I mainly asked her because I know she isn't going to move over.

"Come on. You know you want to." I slur. I'm slowly regaining conscience since my metabolism is so high.

"I know what I want." She hums softly.

"Oh really? And what is that?" I ask. Maybe she's hungry. We didn't really eat today.

"Sex."


	18. You're joking, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I thought I posted this chapter and I didn't. I just had it in my notes. But anyway, should be two chapters posted here soon.

Log

03-14-15

20:58:44

Spectre's P.O.V.

I blink at her. "No you don't." I laugh. Obviously she's still drunk.

She sits up on the bed and impassively looks at me.

"Yes, I do. We haven't done it in a while."

She's cleared up quicker than I thought.

"You're drunk. You should sleep." I insist.

"Ah, I see you're still cowering over sex." She laughs.   
What!?

"I-I'm not cowering over sex!" Her answer caught me by surprise.

She's hops off the bed and jumps onto me, moving the chair a bit.

"You're heavier than you think, you kno-"

"You are cowering from sex." She clarifies.   
I don't respond. She probably is right. However, I still think she's drunk and I do not want to take advantage of her.

"No, I am not cowering." I say again. "I don't trust sexual intercourse, it's too risky. I do not want to hinder you."

"You aren't going to do anything I wouldn't approve of." She whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I know you won't get me pregnant." She clarifies. "So, have sex with me."

"And if I decline?" I lift my eyebrow.    
In one swift move, she reaches down and grabs my dick.   
I sharply intake a breath, unknowing that she was going to do that.

"Your own body is against you." She smirks back. She begins to palm me through my shorts. I try to give her a look of disapproval but my mind and body weren't working together.

"See? You're enjoying it." She whispers against my neck, kissing and sucking on it.

"No, I think you need sleep." Although I say this, I make no move to stop her from what she is doing.

"Cowering." She purrs and clutches my dick hard, making me groan.

"Outrider stop." I whisper. "Don't make me mad."

"Make you mad?" She laughs.

"Sex is a hinderance, which is why we haven't done it in a while." I say.

"I thought we already went over this." She climbs off of me.

"You think I wouldn't get you pregnant, which I'm not. However, there is still the risk." I say calmly.

"There isn't a risk, Spectre." She murmurs.

"I'm pretty sure there is." I scoff.

"I don't think you understand."

"What is there not to understand? Sex has the risk of you giving birth to a child, which could make you helpless on missions. We do not need that at the moment."

She goes silent.   
"I guess they didn't tell you." She whispers.

"Tell me what?"

She sits on the side of the bed, in front of me.

"Once I got into the organization, or a few days after, they called me into a room. It was a surgery room. Everything was set up for operation, except me. I looked at the woman who lead me into the room. She said there was one final step. I wasn't prepared of course, but it was mandatory. They sterilized me."

"They sterilized you?" I asked, petrified. Why the hell was it mandatory?

"Yeah" she shifts on the bed. "Apparently, all of the women had to do it. Now you know why Seraph is such a bitch all the time with no problem." She laughs.   
I stay silent and stare at her.

"They said it would make it easier for missions. I guess it works." She shrugs.

"Did you want to?" I ask

"I didn't really care. I signed up to fight. Not get pregnant."

"But that's cruel and unusual. They didn't give you a choice?" This is awful.

She shakes her head.   
"I guess they don't tell the men at the place." She shrugs again.

"And you are just now telling me?"

"I never thought that I had the right time to tell you before." She sinks into the bed.   
This is horrid. Horrendous.

"Why was it mandatory?" I ask.

"They didn't tell me."

"Did you ask?"

She shakes her head, staring Down at her fingers. I lean back into the chair, sliding down a bit.   
We sit in silence for a longer amount of time.

"How did it feel?"

"Hm?" She shoots her head up.

"Did it hurt? Was it painful?" I ask.

She doesn't respond, instead she lowers her head again and starts to knot her fingers.   
I wait for her for to say something but she doesn't.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" I sink further into my chair.

She didn't say anything again. All she did was take one of her hands and brushed them past her eyes. She's crying.   
I get up to go comfort her and she puts her other hand up in front of me.

"Don't." She swipes across her eyes again.   
I still get up, but I sit on the side of her. She exhales loudly and pinches the top of her nose.

"God, I feel so weak." She sniffs. I stay silent, I do not know what she wants me to do.

"We've been here, off duty, for too long." She breathes.

"Only a few more days." I reach to put my arm around her, but she moves away. Far enough for me to take a hint.   
"Why won't you let me touch you?" I whisper.

"Comfort from you is making me weaker." She murmurs.

"Ales, we aren't doing anything you need to be strong for."

"Oh yeah? What was our initial goal for this whole, temporary leave?"   
She looks at me, eyes still red from a few moments ago.  
I don't say anything.

"Well?"

"To train." I murmur. She's right. And we haven't done none of it, except the first few days. "But, that was only something to keep us busy. They didn't want it to seem like a vacation."   
She remains silent. Until she finally jumps up off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. I need to think." She huffs.   
I would've asked her if I could join her, but now wasn't the right time.

She got to the doorway to the rest of the room when we heard couple knocks on the door.   
She froze, I froze, wondering who it is. Perhaps it's Erin again, or worse, Ruin.   
I jump up off the bed and stride to the door.  
"Don't shower this time." I say softly.   
"I'm not, I'll be right behind you."


	19. You again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People just like to barge into rooms, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload/ post/ chapters

Log

03-14-15

22:00:03

Outrider's P.O.V.

Who was knocking on our door this late at night? Whoever it is. It can't be good.   
Spectre goes out towards the entrance of the room and I go to the nightstand to get my L-CAR.   
They knock again, quicker this time.   
Spectre just gets to the door when I come out of the bedroom.   
He looks through the peep hole and quickly looks away, lowly cursing in Russian, or at least it sounds like it.   
The knocks get louder but the person doesn't talk. I'm pretty sure he knows who it is.

"It's Battery again, isn't it?" I ask.   
He nods slowly.

"Let her in, before she causes a ruckus." I keep my tone stern, and my gun levelled.

He opens the door and she pushes him back harshly and she shuts the door quickly.

"Jeez, I would have expected that you would get the hint that I was in a hurry by my knocking." She huffs.

How rude.

"We took precaution because we weren't sure who it was." He murmurs, and slides his gun onto the counter.   
Is he still fearing her?

"Well, sure took you long enough." She throws her bag onto the countertop. "I see you still have this girl hanging around."

Hanging around?   
"She's my partner, I believe we established that earlier today." His tone changes rather harshly.

"Right, right, and I'm only here to deliver your pizza." She rolls her eyes.

I fold my arms.   
"Why are you here?" I say.   
Spectre looks at me and then back to her.

"It's not anything that should concern you." She waves her hand like she's shooing me away.

"You are here in the privacy of our room, yes it does concern her." He steps over towards me.

"Now Spectre, when are you going to stop acting so childish?" She laughs.

"What the hell do you want?!" He startles me how loud he shouts.

She's still smirking a bit.   
"You need to watch your tone. Remember our discussion earlier."

He stops himself from saying anything else.   
I have a idea that might get that smirk off her face.

"Anyway." I walk over to him and snuggle into his arm.   
"Can you get to the point because we were in the middle of something." I giggle like a teenager, because it's the most annoying thing ever. I know from experience.

"Maybe my point was to stall" she says slyly. She's trying to match my game. Lovely.

"And mine was to get the attention of everyone on this floor by firing blanks around the room." I twirl his arm around me so that I'm leaning into his chest.   
She goes quiet. Expected.

"Or we could do this the easy way where you would tell us why you are here and we could get this over with. Isn't that right, Spectre?" I nudge him a little.

He kisses the top of my head.   
"Yes." I can feel him smirking through it as he drags his arm around my waist.   
I can hear her make a disgusted sign as she walks over to her bag.

"The reason why I came here is that I need a place to lay low."

"Wha-"

"Just for the night." She cuts me off.

"After what you've done in the past? Yeah, I don't think so." I scoff. She looks at Spectre and he tightens his grip around me.

"I thought we agreed to not share our backgrounds with other people, Spectre." She folds her arms. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that.

"Things have changed. You stabbed me in the back, this is just part of the return." He smirks.

"Fine, if you want to play that game, I suppose you wouldn't mind the public, let alone the organization, finding out about your old-"

"Espionage?" I cut her off. "My word against yours. You may have information, but who's to say it's real. You? They are hunting you down and pleading that you have information against us will only make your case worse. Now, since they are most likely headed here, you might want to leave this room."

She shocked by my response. Spectre whistles and laughs.

"You know what? You're right." She sighs.   
She's agreeing?   
She slowly walks over to grab her bag.

"Or." She pushes her bag to the side and grabs Spectre's gun, pointing it at us. Before I have time to blink, he'd already stepped in front of me.

"I could just kill you here and now." She laughs.

"Erin, consider your actions." He holds up one of his arms in front of him and the other, holding me behind him.

"Oh, they have been considered. I've been thinking about getting rid of her since this afternoon." She cocks the gun.

"She's done nothing to you." He almost yells again.

"She's a distraction to you!" She screams.

"And you aren't!?" He yells back. This is bad. They are going to draw attention with or without the guns.

They go quiet as we all hear movement on the floor.

"Shit." I hear her whisper. She aims the gun again. "Move, Spectre. Last warning."

"You've shot me once before, I sure you have no problem doing it again."

"I knew you would survive."

There is more commotion, and it's getting closer.

"Alright fine."   
I move to shoot her first but in a split second Spectre is turned towards me, completely in front, blocking my vision.   
I see his expression for a moment before he leans toward me and holds me   
He's..... smiling?

One shot,

Two,

And a third, then it's silent.

I'm still standing, Spectre's still standing. Something isn't right.

"What the hell!?"   
The door is busted down and Spectre tackles me behind the counter.   
There is yelling and loud banging. This is all happening too fast.   
He lets go of me and leans against the counter wall, I do the same.   
There is still tons of noise going on and I'm pretty sure someone had called the cops by now. Who ever came in was most likely here for Battery and the gun shots made it worse.   
I slid my gun over in a corner of the room so they wouldn't see it.   
Time seemed to slow when I looked over at Spectre. He was looking at the living room, still smiling. Like he was satisfied with what's happening right now.   
It gets quiet as they walk down the hall, in a quick manner.   
Spectre exhales and stops smiling.

"You can come out now."   
It's a female voice, one I wasn't expecting.   
I jump up first and Spectre follows.   
It's Seraph.   
Why is she here?

"Hello." I try to say in the happiest way.

She clenches the top of her nose.   
"Why does it seem like you two are always in the middle of a situation turned left?" She sort of laughs.

Spectre shrugs.   
"Bad timing? I guess." I awkwardly laugh back.   
She shakes her head.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well, for starters, we finally caught her. She's been selling our information for some time now. It was getting out of hand how much our enemies knew about us." She stops suddenly.

"And?" I gesture her to continue.

"I'm guessing by the silence, you know what you did, Spectre?"

I look over to him and he's staring out onto the patio.

"Spectre." She says sternly enough for him to directly at her.

"Why didn't you say anything from the start? You realise this could have been a much easier process if you would have told us from the beginning."

"I didn't think she was a threat anymore." He murmurs.   
I'm frozen, I can't say or do anything without causing any further issues. I don't know exactly what they are talking about so I keep my mouth shut.

It all goes quiet until she sighs again.

"Alright, well. They are going to put you in containment. I don't know for how long. Let's just hope you don't have plans for tonight." She clicks onto the wrist watch she's wearing.

"But, what about our missions?" I ask.

"What about them?" She lifts her eyebrow.

"I mean, he's my partner. We work well together. I don't-"

"I'm sure they will find you a suitable partner to replace him. If not, you will have to live with it."

"But-"

Beep, beep, beep.   
She holds her finger up which shuts me up and looks down at her watch.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She turns, shuts the door, and heads in the direction the rest of them went.

We stand in silence as we listen to her footsteps going down the hall.

He exhales loudly and goes into the bedroom, I follow him quietly.

"I can't believe this night started off with a romantic movie, a hint of sex, and ended up like this." He laughs while starting to straighten the room up.   
I stay quiet and watch him. I'm stuck thinking about what Seraph said to say anything to him. Another partner? After all this time?

"I never put bullets in my guns when I'm off duty, which is why I leave it to you if something dangerous ever comes up." He laughs again, quieter this time. He's trying to start a conversation and I'm not really helping by staring at him.

"They aren't going to kill you, are they?" I shuffle to the side of the bed as he goes into the nightstand. He doesn't answer, and it starts to worry me.   
"Spectre?" He still doesn't answer me. Instead, he walks over to my side of the bed and grabs my hand, dropping something small into it but doesn't remove his hand.

"Don't let this out of your sight. They are most likely going to take you back to base, but trust no one. Remember why I had it, it's not information I want to sell. Keep it safe." He moves his hand, it's the USB drive. I'd forgotten about it, I even thought he lost it.

"That didn't answer my question."   
I put it in my breast pocket. He doesn't say anything but goes back and starts packing again.   
It's true. That's why he isn't answering.

"I don't know." He finally says. "It's very likely, however, they may give me a chance to explain myself before the death sentence."

"I thought she said they were going to put you in containment?"

"Containment. Their definition of that word is putting you in a small room, strapped down to an electric chair, listening to the silence until you go mad, experimenting on you, new torture methods, the list is endless. I could go on forever. When I first got there they took me past the room so many times to remind me of what would happen if I crossed them." He stops.   
"It was only a matter of time before I'm on the other side of the glass."

"Isn't that cruel and unusual punishment?"

"They will take me outside of the U.S. It isn't cruel and unusual if it is what you deserve." He murmurs.

"What do you mean 'deserve'? You didn't do anything terrible recently. They had already given you grief about it."

"As long as you safe, that's what I care about." He shrugs.

"I'm never going to be safe, Spectre. I joined an organization that kills for a living."

He laughs at what I say. "Yes, that is true."   
We hear voices in the hall again. Some sound like they are explaining to the guest of the hotel that there was a misunderstanding.

"Here they come." He whispers. "Remember what I told you."   
He walks toward the door.   
I quickly grab his arm.

"Don't let them kill you." I say softly. I really want to cry but I don't want him to see me weak.

"I won't let it happen." He brings me for a hard yet comfortable hug. "Not until you're out of there."   
They are closer.   
I start to tear up, I can't hold it back anymore.   
"I'll still owe you a kiss so don't forget." He laughs.   
I laugh back in short breathes.

"Spectre." Seraph's back. Spectre lets go of me slowly and heads out of the bedroom, I follow.

"There he is, cuff him." It's Ruin coming with a couple of newly recruited soldiers. They grab Spectre and put him on his knees until he's cuffed. I had to choke back my sobbing so Seraph and Ruin wouldn't get skeptical.   
They brought him to his feet rather harshly, but he didn't bother to be difficult.

"Take him to the truck. We'll see to it that he's at one of the bases in less than six hours." Ruin says to Seraph.   
She nods and walks out the door. The men start to walk Spectre out until he stops abruptly.

"Outrider, remember." He smiles.

"I will." I smile back.   
Ruin rolls his eyes and pushes Spectre forward into the hallway.   
"Move it." He growls.

Just like that.   
They're gone.

I close the door and lock it, knowing that one of the residents will try to want to know what is going on.   
I'm overthinking like everything. What do I do? Why'd it happen now?   
When will I see him again?

I slowly walk into the bed room, looking around, seeing everything he couldn't take.   
I fall onto the bed and inhale softly. It still smells of him.   
I try to lay there and think about the positives of this event, but there aren't any I'm seeing suitable to match the negatives.   
To no avail am I helping myself. I bury my face into his pillow and give myself away to my emotions.


	20. Enemy Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions, celebrations, classification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Enemy spotted." Get it? Because in CSGO, the bots tell you when an enemy is seen so it's all like, ya know...... Nevermind.

Mission Log

06-24-15

16:36:33

Outrider's P.O.V.

It's been three months since I last saw Spectre. Seraph and Nomad tell me that he's still alive, but Ruin's in charge of him, and he hasn't said anything to me since.

"Outrider, you're up."   
A voice over the radio puts me out of my thinking.   
I can't think about Spectre right now, we have a few targets to kill.   
I get up off the ground to a crouch position behind the small shrubs, and look through the binoculars hanging around my neck.

"Four targets. Three in the larger room, one in the smaller. Two out of the three targets are in front of the windows, should be an easy pick."

"Roger that." The grunt on the other end of the line says.

I'm not allowed to kill for a few more months, at least they allow me to do something.

"I'll take the target on the left when you are ready." My new partner, Prophet, readies his SVG sniper.

"Copy that." Another voice comes through.   
Every mission I've been on so far has been taken seriously. No jokes, no laughter, but then again, that's how it's supposed to be.

"We are outside the doors of each room, when you are ready captain." Another one says. I really need to know their names, they've told me before but I never pay attention.

"Go." A deep voice rumbled through our radios.

We see the men breach the room, a flash bang was thrown and the targets tried to shield their eyes. Prophet shoots and his target drops as soon as the men shot theirs.   
The target by himself in the smaller room was about to exit until the grunts barged in and held their guns at his face.   
He put his hands on his head and got down.

"Target acquired. Mission completed, heading back to base."

"Well done gents, drinks on me tonight." He laughs through the radio. I don't mind being called a 'gent' because I'm used to it. They don't pay attention to what they say half of the time.

18:02:45

"Cheers!" A clink of glasses go throughout the room.   
The captain was right about the drinks on him, I hope he wasn't going to forget to pick up the tab. They don't drink in consideration; they drink to see who is the lightweight of the group, make fun of them, and keep drinking till they pass out.   
This is a waste of time, but they wanted me to celebrate with them. I don't drink while I'm here, too much to think about than to get drunk.

"Outrider." I turn to see Seraph walking over. I give her the sweetest smile I could manage so she didn't think anything was wrong.

"Hey Seraph."

"Why aren't you drinking with the rest of your group? They seem pretty satisfied with how the mission went." She gestures to one of them that seems really tipsy.

"Yeah, it went well." I huff. I don't want to be mean, but I also want to give her the hint that I don't feel like talking. I never do.   
She sits up onto one of the stools at my table.

She sighs really loud that it kind of made me annoyed.   
"Listen, I know you are probably still upset about Spectre, but you could at least pretend to be happy with some of your team."

Pretend to be happy?   
"It's okay, Seraph. I'll just head back." I got to get up and she's jumps up as well. She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out an envelope.

"Here's the information you need to find him." She shoves the envelope into my hand. "Look into it tonight, you may be able to get to him by tomorrow morning."

"Thank yo-"

"Don't thank me just yet. That's if you can get through the people keeping him captive there." She explains.  
I'm still in shock, she's helping me find him??

"I don't know what to say." I smile.

"Then don't say anything. You said you were heading back, so do that. Go now, before they ask what we are talking about." She looks back at the men laughing and pushing each other.   
I nod to her and back up to the door and out of it.   
I can't believe it. I'll see him again.

"Hey, Outrider!"   
I turn around quickly, a bit annoyed seeing that I'm being stopped again, to see Prophet.   
_Not now!_

_"Hello Prophet."_   
_I Wave slightly. The only thing I like about this guy was his accent._

"I think we did pretty good today and I wanted to celebrate it differently than drinking with the guys. So, I was asking if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." He smiles shyly.

"Ah, well I-"

"It's nothing too fancy. Just a little place a bit into town." He points toward the city.

"I can't tonight. I'm really tired and I just want to get back to my room. Sorry, Prophet." I slouch a bit to make it seem like I'm genuinely sad.   
He doesn't say anything at first but he eventually sighs.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just go back with the rest of the team. Have a good night." He murmurs but still smiles.

"Yes, thank you. You as well." I smile back and walk away. He does the same.

I basically sprint back to my room, it's so small. I regret that I didn't take the luxury of that hotel into account.   
Once I get in, I ripped the envelope open to find an address, a name, and a serial number of some sort.

I get on my laptop and type the address. It's in Nederland. Haven't been there for some time.   
I'm guessing that is where he is. I look up the closest flights and airports to the country. Ones about 30 miles out from where we are. That's perfect. I just need someone to drive.   
_Knock knock._   
Shit!  
I slam my laptop shut.

"Come in!" I stutter.   
The door creaks open and Prophet steps in.

"Oh, hi again." I yawn just to make it seem like I'm still tired.

"Hi." He shuts the door behind him.

"What did you need?" I ask.

"I didn't need anything, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He puts his hands in his pockets and sits in the chair near my desk.

"Okay as in?"

"Okay as in okay. Ya know, ever since I started to work with you, you've seemed to be down all the time. Do you not like working with me?" He tilts his head in confusion.

"No, that's not it. I'm just a boring person." I laugh awkwardly.

"No, I've seen you happier. Like maybe a half a year ago, you were cheerful and full of laughter." He gestures to the air.

"You weren't here a half a year ago."

"When I did background search on you, they had a video with you celebration something with some other people. You looked so happy."   
What!? A video!?

"Well, I don't know, I'm just not as happy to do this anymore, not as entertaining to go on missions and drink." I explain.   
He goes quiet for a second.

"Is there something wrong, Outrider? If there is, I'm here for you. Just tell me, when you need to talk or anything, I'll be around." He smiles.

"Thanks Prophet, and actually, there is something I could use your help with." I smile back.   
He sits up out of the seat.

"Sure anything."

"Take me to the airport tomorrow?"


	21. Airplanes suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh, stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play sum titanfall 2, it's really fun!

Log

06-25-25

06:20:24

Outrider's P.O.V.

"Remind me again of why I'm driving you to the airport this early?"

"The only flight available to the country was at 6:30." I shrug.   
He leans back in his seat, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'm tired. What country are you going to?"

"Nederland."

"Cool, what for?"

"Um, a distant relative lives there. I haven't seen them in, uh, quite a while."

"Oh, okay." He says. I'm just glad he doesn't pry.

07:57:33

It's still dark, not too many passengers though. Most looked like couples on vacation, others looked like they were traveling for business.   
I got a seat by the window, thank God. The other two next to me weren't too bad. They slept majority of the flight just like me, until we were awakened by the flight attendants asking about food and beverages.   
The peanuts were pretty nice compared to the other airline food. But I eventually just ended up falling asleep again.

13:17:30

"Attention passengers." The loud speaker wakes me up.   
"We will be landing in the next few minutes, so please buckle up."   
This has felt like the longest flight I've ever been on. I thought the people next to me where okay. But the guy in the middle kept leaning my way when he was sleep and the other person kept snoring.   
It won't be long before I see him, well, at least find him.

14:04:44

I manage to find a taxi to somewhat near the address. Turns out you can't drive there, you need to walk. It's only 5 miles out, it's manageable.   
It take longer than I thought, but I eventually get there.   
The first thing I see is a small building. The numbers on the front of it match the address so I'm guessing this is it.   
I walk up to the door and it's asking for a serial code. The door slams open once I put it in.

I walk in and I see a woman at what appears to be the front desk? She holding a gun.

"Normally it would be some low life kid that managed to hack the system. But it seems like you are here for someone?" She says it like a question.

"Oh, yes. I'm here to see Mr. Taylor." I smile.   
She looks at me in the most land face possible, until she finally sits back down and types a number on the landline.

"John, someone is here to see you." She says.   
I hear an inaudible voice on the other side.   
"What organization are you with, ma'am?"

"Black Ops."

"Black Ops, sir." She repeats. "Mhm.... Yes... Yes, of course." She hangs up. "You can go into the door to the left. Down the hall, you should find Mr.Taylor's room." She's directs me with her hand.

"Okay, thank you so much, ma'am." I said happily and walk through the door.

"Anytime." She laughs softly.   
This hallway is about 100 meters long. And it's going downwards, like a slope.   
Once I get to the bottom, Taylor's room is on the side. I knock on the door.   
"Come in." He says harshly.   
The door squeaks open.

"Hello, Mr.Taylor?" I say quietly. I don't think he wanted to be bothered.   
He jumps up from behind his desk.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry. I thought you were one of my men, I didn't think you would get down the hall so quickly." He apologises.

"No, no, it's fine Mr. Taylor." I stutter. He's somewhat aesthetic compared to the rest of military guys, expect for Spectre.

"Please, call me John." He reaches out to shake my hand.

"Okay, John. My name is Outrider." I take his hand, he has a firm grip. Usually it's to show masculinity.

"Outrider, what a nice name. I'm guessing it's what they assigned to you?" He lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it. Yeah, I would think this guy is weird, but it's only a kind gesture.

"No, I picked it. I don't like using my real name. Nor do I like telling people." I say that to make sure he doesn't ask.

"Hm, smart." He smirks and let's go of my hand. "So, I'm guessing you are here to see one of my clients?"   
Clients?

"Um, yes. Why do you call them clients?" I ask.

"Would you rather me call them prisoners? I tend to treat them better."

"How long have you had them?" I ask.

"Oh, weeks, months, possibly a few years for some. Depends on who you are thinking of." He folds his arms and leans on his desk.

"His name is Spectre." I say.   
He walks around to the other side of his desk and gets onto his computer.

"I think I remember him. Yeah, he was added here a few weeks ago." He starts to type and I wait.   
If he was only here for a few weeks , where was he this whole time.  
Taylor whistles loudly.   
"Says here he did a shit ton. What did you need him for?" His voice becomes stern as he sort of glares at me.

"He was my partner for a good amount of time. I want to see how he is doing." I explain, he looks back at the screen and starts to scroll.

"Well, your buddy seemed to do a good amount of damage." He stops scrolling. "Espionage on the Black Ops? Isn't that where you are from?"

"Yes."

He gets up out of his chair and walks over to me.   
"You weren't involved with his little spying, were you?"   
I back away a few steps.

"No, that was before I joined the Black Ops."

"I see." He walks to the door. "Come with me." I follow him.   
About two doors down, we go down a flight of stairs an into another hallway. This one seems much longer. It's dimly lighted and the farther it goes, the darker it seems to get.   
We walk in complete silence. I don't know what I'm going to see. I'm just hoping we do not find him dead.

"Here's the room." Taylor unlocks the door to nothing but darkness.   
He shuffles around and then he switches on the light. I look to the centre of the room, there he is.

"Spectre."


	22. Speak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait and see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Played TF 2 with some friends

Log

06-25-15

14:20:33

Outrider's P.O.V.

"Spectre." I choke back, feeling my throat getting dry. It's freezing in here!  
They have him restrained to a chair, held down tightly. The ropes digging into his skin, practically bleeding.   
He looks frail, he's lost a ton of weight, which isn't good, he was already a bit too small to begin with.   
He has on a oversized white shirt with splotches of blood on it and a pair of terribly made shorts. His hair is messed up and covers his face as he hangs his head. It looks like he hasn't bathed at all. There's dry blood along his legs and arms.   
This is not what I wanted to see him like, ever.

"Spectre? Spectre, it's me." I try again. No answer.

"He hasn't said anything to anyone since he has been here. The maids try to bathe him and give him food but when they ask he just shakes his head. They never pry because they don't know what could happen." Taylor explains.   
I walk over in front of Spectre, he seems to not notice me here.

"Once they brought him here, Ruin told us not to bother him too much. But you should have seen the way they left him." He stops and shakes his head. "Poor bastard was on the verge of death before we actually got to help him a bit. It was hard at first, it seemed like he wanted to die because he didn't want any help."   
I look at his face without touching him. He's breathing irregularly slow and his eyes are closed.

"But other than that. He heals remarkably fast. I was happy for that much, I didn't want him to die on my watch."

"Why did they bring him here?" I ask.

"Usually it's because they want their prisoners to die here instead of at their base. Or because he wasn't killed by whatever they did to him."

"I'm guessing it was your second reason." I murmur.   
It gets quiet as I wait for Spectre to respond, or react, or do something. But, nothing happens. He's still breathing slowly.

"John, could you give me a few minutes to talk to him, privately. Please?" I give him my best smile.   
He's silent at first and then he nods.  
"Yes of course, take your time. Maybe when you finish, he'll start eating. Just call me if you need anything." He walks out and shuts the door.

To turn to Spectre slowly, he's still the same. But he isn't answering me.

"Spectre, please, speak to me." I whisper. I reach to move his hair from his face and he flinches.

"What have they done to you?" I brush his hair back, it's gotten quite long. He has multiple scars going across his face from what looks like knife scratches. They've healed but some are cut deep so they might leave permanent marks.

He shakes his head slowly and begins to flex his shoulders, hands, arms, and legs. I realised he's still restrained so I go to release him until I stop myself.   
Does he remember me?

"Spectre, I need you to speak." I whisper again.   
This time, I cup his face with both my hands and he flinches roughly. I can't stand to see him like this.   
I put my forehead onto his, trying to think of something that would get him to talk, but nothing comes to mind quick enough.   
Tears stream down my face before I realise it. How am I supposed to bring him home, Ruin tried to kill him. But Seraph and Nomad kept saying he was alive, like he was just in jail or something.   
This is unbearable, and to think Ruin was remotely a good person.

"Don't cry."

He spoke! But I only heard him because I'm right next to his face. He isn't speaking too clear.

"Don't cry, Outrider. You'll make it." He says very low. What did they do to him!?

"Even on the verge of death, you're still worried about me?" I go to remove his restraints and he shakes his head.

"Don't. Right now, my body and mind don't agree. I want my body to stay calm but in my mind, I want something else." He shivers a bit, right, I forgot how cold it was in here.   
I take off my jacket and place it on the front of him. He lifts his head up so he's looking at the ceiling.   
"You haven't changed." He laughs softly. "Still caring for others than yourself?"

"Caring for you." I laugh back. He goes still like he's trying to go to sleep, but then he flexes his fingers.   
"You sure you don't want me to remove the restraints?" I intertwine our opposite hands together.   
He looks down at them and moves a bit.

"It may seem like they hurt, but after all this time, I don't feel them." He shrugs. "It doesn't compare to what they did when I was with them at the base."

"What did they do?" I ask.

"Not something I want to tell you." He says softly.

"Can you tell me what happened to voice?"  
He laughs.   
"It was quite impressive actually. I didn't think they still used the tactic." He stops talking.

"Well?" I pry.

"Well, they put a pipe down my throat and sprayed boiling hot water into it until I choked. The Russians used to do it a lot. They did that each day."

"How long were you there for?"

"I don't know. What's today?" He tilts his head.

"Thursday."

"Ah, I just remember it being a Saturday."   
I don't ask him why Saturday because I've already asked enough questions.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" He looks at me, finally.

"Um, well, for starters, they got me a new partner."   
He sits up straight in his seat.

"Oh really? What's she like?"   
She?

"Oh, it's a guy. His name is-"

"A guy? Why didn't they give you a female partner?" He ask.

"I don't know. They gave me you and you're a guy." I shrug.

"Okay, 1. You requested it. And-"

"I requested it because no one else would take you."

"And 2. Because they all thought I was gay." He laughs. "I never had a taste for the women they messed with, so, they assumed I was gay."   
I'm glad he's talking now.

"That explains it a little bit more." I giggle.

"It's nice to hear your laugh again. I missed you." He sighs happily and grips my hand hard.

"I missed you too. What will happen after this?" I ask.

"I don't know. They'll probably keep me here."

"Do you want me to ask Taylor?" I stand up.

"Who's Taylor?"

"The guy taking care of you here?"

"Oh."   
I roll my eyes at him playfully and walk out the door. Taylor is leaning against the wall and looks at me worriedly.

"Is everything all right?" He ask.

"Yeah, he's talking now. He and I want to talk to you about how long he's staying here."

"Ok." He walks into the room with me and I shut the door back.

"So, you alright? I'm glad you healed okay, you had us worried since you weren't communicating."

"My healing process is very detailed, even the slightest of movement can cause cells not to connect and regenerate properly. It's just beginning to slow its process. Apologies on my behalf, I should have informed you." He smiles. I smile like an idiot, he's becoming himself again.

"That explains something. Aren't you hungry, you've gone weeks without food. Well, as long as you've been here you haven't eaten."

"I've gone longer." He shrugs.

"Here, let's get you out of those restraints."   
I look over to Spectre and he nods in confirmation.   
John takes out his knife and cuts each restraint by one.   
Spectre isn't quick to stand up, he flexes each one of his muscles for a couple of minutes.

"Well, everything feels fine, besides the minor bleeding and scars." He looks himself up and down.

"Good." I sigh in relief.   
He goes to stand up and stumbles, I manage to catch him before he falls.

"Thank you." He laughs. "Perhaps I didn't have full control of my legs yet."

"Let's get you cleaned up. Meet back at my office so we can get to business."   
  
14:56:33

I wait for Spectre to get out of the bathroom. He's been in there for about 45 minutes. But who can blame him? I'm pretty sure it's been months since he's last been in one.

I can't even begin to complain. I should be happy to see he's alive. It's been a long two months thinking if he's still alive or not.

The bathroom door creaks open and I see him walk out, new changed of clothes, nothing dirty on him.

"You look nice." I punch his arm lightly.

"You look nice." He repeats playfully.

"Let's meet back with John. He will be expecting you to eat."

He pushes me against the wall and puts one of his legs between my thighs, gripping my chin softly.

"I've missed you so much, dear." He smiles heartedly.

"I've missed you too, hon. But we really need to focus on getting you out of here." I ruffle his hair.

"Right. But be mindful." He lifts his leg higher. "I can't wait to have you in bed."   
I can feel my face redden at his remark.

"Seems like the past few months have made you a little bolder." I smirk. "Plus, don't start anything. I do not want to be aroused while with John."   
He backs away.

"No guarantees." He laughs and heads down the hallway.

It's good to see him returning to his normal self so quickly.


	23. Moving arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get out, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really delayed chapter that I never posted. Sorry.

Log

06-25-15

15:22:58

Outrider's P.O.V.

"So, this means you can't return to the black ops?" John says, cutting through his medium-rare steak.

They really do have a nice spread here; steak, baked potatoes, black beans, rice. Considering this place is in the middle of no where, they have a good supply of food.

"Why would I even want to?" Spectre growls. He's trying his hardest not to wolf down his plate by using the utensils. I want to tell him that John and I wouldn't mind but that seems a bit weird.

John clears his throat. "Okay so, let me get this straight. The organization you worked for, for however long, tried to kill you for something you've done when you first started?"

"That's an understatement now. Ruin didn't want to kill me, he knew I would survive what he did to me. Which is why when I arrived here, I was on the verge of death because he finally tried to kill me until one of his grunts stopped him." He explains.   
It took me a bit to process what he had just said, I was still trying to put the butter in my potatoes.

"Ah, I see. What will you do now?" John asked, swirling his beer.

Spectre sighed heavily. "I don't know, actually. It's been a while since I haven't been able to figure out a plan. I'll stay low, under their radar. Try to rid my existence with them." He looks over to me with softened eyes. He was about to say something until he stopped himself.

"I'll find a way out of the organization." I say to him.

"How?" He looks down at his plate.

"I don't know, somehow." I shrug and look over to John. "Any ideas?"

John leans back in his chair and folds his arms. "I'd stay low for now, Spectre. As for you Outrider-" he stops. "Were you required to swear in?"

"Yes, right before the end of the training process."

He shifts in his chair. "Well, usually it's a sentence in jail for abandoning a military organization. But, since you have a valid reason, the courts will likely take your side."

"I see." I murmur. I see Spectre looking at me from my side.

"However, there is always the case that they take you to one of their private courts. That's a case you will not win."

"They can't do that." Spectre says uncertainly.

"Unless you find a court outside of their sources, yes. It can happen."

"That's not right."

"Life's not fair. But you have to-" he's cut off by loud commotion going on in the building.

"That's not good." John grunts and gets up.   
Shit!

"It's most likely Ruin. They probably figured out you've gone missing." Spectre says. John opens the door and the commotion gets louder.

"Damn it, yes. That's him. Follow me into the other room. I'll hide you for now." He goes into another door and we follow. It's a small closet with a couple of guns and ammunition.

"Stay in here. Until the coast is clear." John says before ushering us in.

"Thank you, John." I whisper before he shuts the door.   
The commotion gets closer and closer. We hear Ruin screaming and swearing every second he gets.

"Never thought I'd have a girl in a closet with me."  
Spectre's words brings me out of focus.

"Now isn't the time." I murmur. He pulls me to him and holds me, hand going through my hair. I hug him back.

"Now's never the time." He chuckles softly.   
I start to tense when I think about what would happen if they do find us, find him.   
This situation is utterly awful.

"I can feel you going stiff, Outrider." He sighs. "It's going to be okay."   
I can feel my eyes starting to water. I don't say anything because I know that I'll start crying.

John goes out into the hallway and it's nothing but inaudible yelling. Especially from Ruin.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Ruin screams.

"Which people are you talking about? I have many clients-" there's shuffling and then a loud bang against the wall.

"Dumbass, you know damn well who I'm fucking talking about!" Ruin yells louder, seems like they got into the room we were at.

Spectre tightens his grip around me. "Shhh." He says softly. I don't respond, fearful that we will be heard.

"Who the fuck are you looking for?" John says a bit louder.

"My client? Spectre!" Ruin growls.

"Your client?" Spectre scoffs softly.

"You're client!?" John scoffs as well. "You gave him to me! You basically discarded him to me. He is my client!"   
We hear a gun's safety latch move. "I won't fucking ask you again, where is he!?"  
It goes quiet and then John sighs.

"I let him go."

"Where!?" Ruin slams him against the wall again.

"I don't know, they said something about returning to New Zealand. That's all I heard." John stays calm, clearly he isn't afraid of death.   
Ruin let's go of him with a grunt and steps back.

"They're headed back to New Zealand." He says into his radio. "You better hope they haven't already got their flight, or this bullet is the only thing you'll be hearing back from me." He waves his gun in front of him before holstering it.

Ruin and his goons follow him out the room in a hurried manner.

John flexes his shoulders and walks away from the wall into the hallway.   
We wait for confirmation that they are gone.

John comes back into the room and shuts the door.   
"You guys are good."   
Spectre opens the door for us and we walk out of the cramped space.

"You should hurry though, he might come back." He starts towards the door again.

"How could we repay you, John?" Spectre says.

"The least you could do is get somewhere safe. Go in the opposite direction of New Zealand. I'll be happy enough if you make it away from here." He smiles.

I hug John tightly. "Thank you so much." He hugs me back.

"No problem. Now go."


	24. Long roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just driving and talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I NEVER POSTED IN A WHILE. IM SORRY. But anyway. Enjoy the chapter.

Log

06-26-15

03:34:55

Outrider's P.O.V.

We've been driving for about twelve hours straight. Actually it's just me driving. I couldn't risk the toll cameras seeing Spectre's face, they would track us easier. He's in the back seat with a jacket over his face, asleep, or at least I think.  
We've reached somewhere near Paris, it took us forever to get out of Belgium. We could have went through Germany, but I don't know the language well, let alone French.

Spectre stirs in the back seat but he doesn't get up. I'm starting to get hungry, and I don't know these places. Where is the McDonald's when you need it? I'm sure they have at least one in this country somewhere.  
The road is endless, there isn't any scenery, I'm guessing this is the far areas outside of the city. It's good I don't get tired easily, driving can get boring.  
I think what if we went to the U.K, but it would have been hard to get in and out of it. Basically an island, they are going to require you to show some I.D. which would just give away our location to the Black Ops.  
It was so much easier to drive in America as well, the roads weren't backwards. You would see fast food sighs like every five miles, here, it's like every 25 or so. And that's gas, tourist, and food area sighs combined.  
I've counted about 4 cars drive by in the last hour, I didn't take an expressway because that means more tolls.

"Where are we at now?"  
Spectre's already sitting up in his seat. I didn't hear him move, lost in my own agitating thoughts.

"Uh, France. Took a small road to skip tolls. It's gonna take us a while to get out of here."

"Smart." He climbs over into the passenger seat.

"Still, quite an amount of hours before we reach Switzerland." I sigh.

"What's in Switzerland?" He stretches.

I flex my fingers on the wheel. "The Black Ops aren't allowed in Switzerland, one of the few countries that actually banned them. They don't like their practices."

"Oh."

"So, they can't reach us there. If they do try to enter to country, they will be charge a massive fine that I'm pretty sure will cause more attention than they want."

"I see." He looks out of his window. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No." I yawn. "Can't risk it."

"Oh."

"You seem sad. " I flex my shoulders.

"No, not sad. Thinking." He reclines his seat.

"About what?"

"The situation."

"Descriptive." I reply as bland as his answer.

"Yeah."  
We sit in silence. I tried turning on the radio, but there isn't any signal out here. Typical.

"Oh!" I startle Spectre. "I almost forgot." I reach into my back pocket and take out the USB. "I can now return this to you."  
He takes it from my hand.  
"Thanks, now you've given me another reason to kill Ruin." He laughs.

"You're trying to kill Ruin?"

He looks at me with in confusion, which suddenly turns into determination. "Fuck yes."

"Don't you think you should be focusing on getting better?" I look straight.

"I am, Outrider. But when I get to him, he's done. He's nothing without his little grunts that follow him everywhere. They do everything for him. He's nothing but talk by himself."  
I can hear it in his voice that he's going to get riled up from talking about Ruin.

"Until that time comes, we run." I whisper. "I can't bear to lose you again."

He chuckles softly. "You won't, but I have a favour to ask."

"Of course, anything."

"When I get the chance to kill Ruin, will you help me?" His voice lowers.

"At this point Spectre, it's either us or him. I'm likely to be killed on sight as well, so, might as well go out with a bang, right?" I wink at him.

He chuckles and slouches in the seat.  
It goes quiet from there.

"Is there a motel nearby?" He asks suddenly.  
I laugh.

"We are in the middle of nowhere and you expect to find a motel?"

"Good point. But of course, we could always pull over and stop on the side." He suggest.

"Do you want to do that?"

"Do you?" He sits up again. "I mean, you are the one driving."

I shrug and pull over to the side of the road. "I don't mind."  
I shut the car off and he jumps out. I think he was going to the restroom. I recline my chair and rub my eyes. God, now I'm glad we've stopped. He jumps back into the passenger seat and reclines it.

"Do you not need to use the restroom?" He exhales softly.

"I already went earlier, you were still sleep."

"Oh." He moves and hits something. "What's this."

"Oh, that's from John. He said it should last us a few weeks until we get to where we need to be."

He hauls the black bag from under his seat and opens it. "He even supplied you with Switzerland's currency. Smart." Then throws it in the back seat.  
I fold my arms and look towards the ceiling.

"Yeah. Once we get out of this Spectre, you owe me big time."

He clutches his stomach and laughs heartedly.  
"I can't believe you are saying this now."

"While I have the chance, yes." I giggle.

"I will remember, don't worry. You've done a lot for me, I will return the favour." He whispers.

"Even if it means saving your ass in a gun fight for the sixty-fifth time."

I hit him. "Oh whatever! Just go to sleep." He laughs again and then turns to his side, and goes quiet.  
I soon drift off into a sleep as well.


	25. Caught up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some company shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

Log

06-26-15

04:03:17

Spectre's P.O.V.

She looks so serene and relaxed when she sleeps, like there isn't a worry in the world to her.   
There are some headlights approaching. That's the first car I've seen so far. I wait for it to pass, it doesn't.   
It gradually gets closer until it's right behind us, and then it stops. I jump up in my seat and turn around to see the car's headlights beaming into ours.

"Outrider, get up." I shake her while pulling my gun from the holster.   
She jumps, apparently I startled her.

"What? What is it?" She immediately sits up and turns around to see the car.

"Just grab your gun and be ready to get out the car." I say softly, I need her to stay calm.

She grabs her gun quickly and unlocks the doors.   
The person in the other car got out and started walking to ours. They're approaching Outrider's side.

"When he gets to your back door, jump out and aim." I quietly open my door. She nods as I slowly go out onto the grass.

I see her jump out and I run to try and get behind the person. Within a split second, I see Outrider's face of shock.   
I don't register if I should say something first, instead I put them in a choke hold with my gun pointed to their head.

"State your business." I order. When they gag I realised it was a male.

"Wait, Spectre. Let him go. I know him."   
She knows him? That's not good.  
I let him go and he staggers a bit, clutching his throat and catching his breath.

"Thank you, Outrider."

I walk around to her side, facing the man that approached our vehicle.

He has a plain, not-so outstanding, military attire on. Just the t-shirt and the camouflage pants.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice, laced with a bit of shocked still resonating in it.

"Seraph wanted me to follow you, once you left." He affirms.

"Why?" She says harshly. Of course, Seraph is always interfering.

He shrugs "She told me that you were going somewhere that might require back-up. I ended up losing you, until now."

She goes quiet and he sighs.

"I'm guessing this is your distant relative?" He gestures to me.

"Distant relative?" I look him over in disgust and then look at Outrider.   
  
"I told him I was going to Nederland to see a distant relative, he drove me to the airport." She shrugs. "Sorry Prophet, I didn't know if I could trust you yet."

"It's fine. After all, we did just start as partners." He chuckles.

This is the guy? I don't look at Outrider, but I have a feeling she knows what I'm thinking.

"I think Seraph just gave you a   
death wish." I laugh and he folds his arms.

"Oh really? And why do you think that is?" He leans a bit on one leg as if trying to prove a point.

"Do you know, exactly who I am?"

"You're Spectre. Been in the Black Ops for a while now, correct?" He nods.

I nod. "Somewhat, but you are forgetting a few minor details."

"They didn't put every little thing about you in the files." He spits.

"Spectre-" Outrider tries to interfere, but I don't let her.

"Those little things could change why you are standing right here and now."

"Listen if it isn't on file, it shouldn't be too important. So let it out." He rolls his eyes.

"Well, if you don't count espionage against the Black Ops, Black Marketing, previously working for the CDP, and now wanted by both, then I guess it wouldn't be too important." I smirk at him when his eyes widen as they shoot to Outrider.   
I wrap my arm around her waist. "Outrider, is just as against them as me. Except the fact that she doesn't want to murder basically all of them like I do." I kiss the top of her head, simultaneously looking him dead in the eyes.  
He averts his gaze to Outrider again.

"Is this true?" He sounds stunned.

She swings her head from side to side. "More or less, yes."

"And which is why I said what I said earlier. Seraph sent you here with a death wish, you're seen around us, you're dead." I laugh.   
"Which brings me to my next question." I let go of Outrider and walk over to him. He takes a few steps back. Good, he needs to be scared.

"You didn't bring anything that would give away your location, did you?" I ask.   
He looks at Outrider, then back to me, then back to Outrider, and then exhales.

"She told me not to bring anything, especially electronics." He sighs.

"Fantastic." I clap and it startled him. "Looks like Seraph might be on our side after all." I turn back and walk to Outrider. "You hear that, babe? He's not here to kill us."

"I know he's not here to kill us. As of now, the Black Ops have no solid reason to kill me, let alone Ruin's impulsiveness."

I hug her with my back to him. "Make sure to keep an eye on him. We don't know what to expect." I whisper.

"Alright." She says softly.   
I let her go and turn back to him.

"Are you two, like, a thing?" He gesture to us.   
Well, isn't he oblivious.

I was going to make a smart remark until steps in front of me towards him.

"Sorry, Prophet. I couldn't tell you earlier, especially at the organization." She murmurs and holsters her gun.

He shuts his eyes and inhales. "You could have said it's complicated or something. You rejected me every time."

"Every time?" I laugh. He glares at me for a half a second and then looks back to Outrider.

"Like I said, I couldn't say anything at the organization."   
They both go quiet and I'm just looking back and forth at them.

"Anyways, what are you here for, exactly?" I holster my gun and fold my arms.

"I was just told to follow." He shrugs.

"And you've blown your cover." I say sharply.

"I didn't know if this truck was yours or not. I began to lose hope once I hit this God forsaken road."

"And what do you plan to do now?" I ask.   
He doesn't respond.   
"It's either make your way back to the organization, or become wanted by them. You're choice."

He looks at Outrider again and then to me. Back and forth.

"I guess I'll head back, she didn't give me specific orders." He murmurs.

"Prophet, wait." Outrider steps closer to him. "Come with us."

What!? I want to ask why but I stay quiet. She usually has her reasons.   
Prophet's eyes just widen but he doesn't say anything.

"Seraph sent you here for a reason, she probably didn't give you much detail because the organization is always listening in. I believe she thinks our cause, my cause, is right. She wouldn't have sent you out here to die, nor did she send you here to kill us. Which is why I think you should stay until we have all this sorted out." She yawns the last sentence.

He shifts on his feet. I come behind Outrider and hug her.

"Go back in the truck, get some sleep. I'll take care of it from here." I pat her shoulder and then I smirk at Prophet, to make sure he knows she's mine. He averts his eyes quickly.

She spins around and looks up at me.   
"I know that you're intimidating him, so stop." She glares up at me.

"If you say so." I smile down at her.

"I'm serious." She clenches her jaw. "I don't want you to start problems between you two."

She turns and walks to Prophet. She whispers somethings that I can't hear, but he starts smiling, which annoys me for some reason.

She walks back towards the truck. "I'll see you two in a couple of hours."

"Aw, no kiss?" I ask. She whips her head around and gives me the sharpest glare ever, enough to make me cease my smile and look away. I hear her enter the truck and shut the door.   
I look back to Prophet who was now leaning on the hood of his own car, somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"So." I lean on the back on the trunk of our truck. "How long have have you been in the organization?"

"Almost a year." He replies quickly.

"How come I never saw you?"

"I wasn't special ops. I was infantry." He shifts.

"And you never saw me?" I ask suspiciously.

"I've seen Outrider a lot, I'm pretty sure I saw you a few times. Just never paid attention, even if you were always around her." He kinda spit the last few words.

"You have interest in her?" I fold my arms.

"And if I said yes?" He shifts on his feet again.

"It wouldn't be very pleasing to me." I grunt.

"And you think I give a fuck about pleasing you?" He laughs.   
  
I clear my throat and stand up. "You should."

"No." He says blandly.

"Okay." I sigh and pull my gun from my holster and takes off the safety latch.   
"You'd think she'd care if I killed you right now? Because I honestly think that you are a threat."

"Think what you want, I had my orders. And they were to follow Outrider. No matter what." He shrugs.

"And I don't appreciate you following her." I grunt.

"And I don't give a fuck what you think. I had my orders. I didn't expect someone with her." He snaps.

"Well, thank God I was with her. I don't know what the fuck you were thinking." I snap back.

I here the door open again. Fuck. Before I have time to holster my gun, she grabs me by the wrist and twists it behind my back, pinning me to the truck.

"Jeez, take it easy darling." I chuckle.

"You, get the fuck into the truck, I'll talk to him." She twist my wrist even more, a bit painful but to were she is getting her point across.

"Alright." She lets me go and I rub my wrist. Looking back at Prophet one last time before going around and getting in the passenger side of the truck.

I turn around in the seat to at least see their body movements. He's nodding a lot and she's using plenty of gestures, most pointing towards me.   
They're out there for quite a while until she finally starts backing away, in a friendly manner. And he goes and retires to his car.   
"Thank you again, Prophet. I'll come to your car in a few hours and let you know." She says politely.

"Alright, that's fine. Goodnight." He steps into his car and shuts the door.

She opens the truck door and gets in and slams it so hard I thought it would shatter the glass.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She practically yells. Usually I would argue with her, but I'll just let her let it out.   
"Like, you can't just, get along with people or something?" She gestures in the air.

"What did you guys talk about out there?" I murmur.

"Why does it matter? I told you not to start anything, and you do. It's only been like 3 minutes since I entered the car and then, of course, you start something."

"I don't trust him." I say softly.

"But I do. I was partnered with him because you were in containment or whatever." She lays back in her seat.

"Doesn't mean I trust him." I lock the door.

"Doesn't mean I'm saying you had to. All I'm asking is that you just stop being an ass sometimes." She sighs.   
I don't say anything. I rather let her sleep it off.

It's been quiet for about 30 minutes now, I hoping she did fall asleep, because I'm facing the window. I turn to look at her. She's sound asleep again. Good.   
For certain reasons, I can't bring myself to go to sleep. I really don't trust that guy, it may be just my overprotectiveness of her, but regardless.   
Who knows, he could be here to gather Intel for the organization, or worse, Ruin.


	26. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving and driving and dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Log

06-26-15

10:32:38

Outrider's P.O.V.

I open my eyes slowly to see Spectre digging through the bag. I look down at my watch and see that it is about 10:30. I slept longer than I wanted.   
Rubbing my eyes with one hand, I stretch and look back at Prophet's car. Good to see that he's still here.

"Finally awake?" He asks, still going through the bag.

"I'm going to check on Prophet and see if he is ready to go." I jump out of the truck and head to his car. He's already awake, looks like he's writing something and when he sees me, he puts it down and gets out of his own car.

"I'm guessing you just woke up?" He smiles. "You still look tired."

"Yeah, I slept longer than I wanted to." I smile back.

"You needed it." He nods.

"I know. But anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were up and ready to hit the road." I shift.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while. I'm good."

"Alright great. We will be leaving soon." I clap and turn to head to the car.

"You're friend."   
I turn back to him.   
"Is he always like that?"

I shrug. "Not really. I think he's just cranky from the lack of sleep he's been getting. But other than that, no, he isn't always like that."

He opens his door again. "I see. Well, I'll follow when you guys are ready."

"Okay, thanks again." I back to my truck

"No problem." He goes into his car as well.

I get into the car to see Spectre admiring his gun. I hope he isn't still thinking of doing something to Prophet. He needs to understand that he isn't a threat to me.

"Ready to go?" I ask him while straightening my seat's back. He already has his up.

"When ever you are." He doesn't look at me when he says this, just continues to stare at his gun.

"You need to get into the back." I say lower than I think.   
He climbs out of the passenger side and goes outside the truck to get in the back. He takes more time than he should to just get in the truck, but sooner than later he does.   
I can tell by the look on Prophet's face through the mirror, that Spectre said or did something.   
He grunts as he climbs into the back seat. He sits to the side so that his back is to the door.

I start the car and wait for Prophet to start his.  
Once I hear his engine rev up, I steer onto the road, and we are on our way to Switzerland once again.

17:45:10

We finally reached the border of France.   
"Welcome to Switzerland!" It says it in French.

Two border patrol officers stop us once we come to the gate, and they inspect our car.   
One officer taps the glass, signalling me to roll down the window.

"Passeport?" I take out mines and Spectre's. Clearly false information, but it works as he hands them back.

"Américain." he nods in approval, I guess.

"Oui, uh, Américain touriste. Touriste Américain." I correct myself. "La voiture derrière est américain aussi." I gesture behind us, letting them know we are American tourist.   
There is another guard at Prophet's car. The guard is nodding and then heads back to the one at our truck.

"Profitez de votre séjour." He smiles, telling us to enjoy our stay.

"Merci." I smile back and roll up the window.

"Il ne connaissait pas le français, typique Américain." The guards laugh as I drive away, and so does Spectre. I'm guessing he knew what they said but I don't know French that well.

Once we are far enough away through the gate, I look back at Spectre through the mirror, to see him still smiling.

"What did that guard say back there?" I ask. He laughs again and sits up.

"He was saying that Prophet didn't know French. Then he called him a typical American." He chuckles.   
Of course it was something mean he was laughing at.   
I simply shake my head and sigh, wondering what caused this such dislike for Prophet in him.

"So I can't laugh either." He folds his arms.

"I didn't say that."

"Mhmm." He sighs.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be harsh, but take it easy on him. He wasn't in the organization for too long." I explain. He isn't convinced.

"Even if he has somewhat of an interest me, I already told that I'm not into him. So just, ya know, leave him alone." One of the cities are coming up soon, thank God.   
Spectre moves behind my seat for some reason and I can't see him.   
I look back at Prophet, he seems to be doing alright. He doesn't get tired easily either.

"We lost the little bit of privacy we had darling." Spectre whispers in my ear, which startles me.

"Jesus Christ, you can't just appear behind me." I sigh.

He snakes his right arm across my stomach.   
"You saw me move."

"But I didn't know what you are doing." I shrug. He blows air on my neck for some reason. It tickles.

"Quit it." I laugh. Suddenly, he latches his mouth to my neck, making me swerve a bit.

"Make sure we book two rooms for the hotel." He starts to suck on the spot he has kissed.   
I'm pretty sure Prophet is watching, especially since I swerved.

"Spectre, stop." I plea. It feels good, but its awkward considering someone is watching.

"Prophet might be watching." I murmur. He smirks against my skin, but then I think of something. I look through the mirror, Prophet is looking at it as well, livid, and directly at Spectre, who is smirking into the mirror. All three of us are looking into the mirror. He's doing this to intimidate him, again!   
"Fuck." I murmur. Spectre realises I've figured out when he leans back into his seat.   
I should have guessed that Prophet could see us.   
"Maybe I got my point across, this time." He purrs, leaning against the door again.

"You're just making it worse." I murmur.

"You know. If he hadn't told me he still had interest in you, I wouldn't be doing this. It's the fact that he knows we are a thing and he's still trying to get you."

"I keep telling you I won't let him." I laugh at his stubbornness. He's thinking too much of it.   
He folds his arms and huffs into the air.   
"It's also because he said his orders were to follow you, only you. No matter what. Not like follow your orders, but literally stalk you. He didn't say that last part, but it's what was implied."

"No matter what?" I ask.  
He nods.   
"No matter what." He repeats. I dismiss the thought that Prophet is going to do anything bad.

"Well, we are going to reach the hotel soon. I would like to settle the feud between you two through dinner."

He leans back onto the seat. "This should be fun."

20:14:44

We dropped everything off at the hotel. Spectre and I are sharing a room, Prophet is in the other. We reach a small roadside restaurant.

The waiter approaches us when we step in.

"Three guest?" His chin is tipped up, making him seem prestigious. It's a small restaurant, but his English is well enough to understand.

"Oui." Spectre says anyway, disregarding the fact that the waiter spoke English. "Nous aimerions les sièges de cabine."

The waiter sighs in relief and his face lights up. "Merci. Many American tourist do not know French. It gets hard to communicate sometimes." He shakes Spectre's hand.   
I have no idea what they are saying and neither does Prophet, but we know it's good.   
"Venez, viens par ici." he gestures us to follow, something I can understand.

Once we are seated with our menus, the waiter leaves us and goes to the kitchen. I'm next to Spectre and Prophet is across from us. Of course, the air feels dreadful between us. They are basically death staring at each other. I was about to put up my menu to cover my face when Spectre scoffs and Prophet looks away.

"So." I move my menu to the side. "What's uh, what's been happening at the organization, Prophet?" I ask like I'm genuinely interested, which I'm not because I know what's been happening, but I need to start up a conversation.   
Spectre is leaning forward with his arms on the table, his chin in his hands, and waiting for Prophet to say something.   
It agitates Prophet, but he just sighs and looks back at me.

"Well, after the mission you and I went on, I went back to training. We didn't have another mission before Seraph sent me after you." He adjust before he talks again, looking at Spectre for a moment and then back to me. "It was right when I got back from taking you to the airport when Seraph approached me asking me to speak with her. She told me where you went, but not why."

"Oh. I didn't know you left so soon after I did." I shift in my seat.

"Yeah, me neither." Spectre says in shock, acting like he is surprised.   
Prophet sighs again, but I think it's too entertaining to disarm it.

"I thought it was kinda weird though, I wanted to ask where Ruin was for the longest time."   
I feel Spectre's demeanour harden as he leans off of the table and clenches his jaw, looking away from the both of us.

"He taught me everything I know, then he just disappeared with a few others guys." He continues to explain, completely oblivious of Spectre's gestures, or at least I think he is.

"Did Seraph ever tell you where Ruin is." I ask. This was before I reached Spectre, so I doubt he knows where he is now.

"No." He shakes his head. "Directions and a couple of names is all she gave me before I left."

"Typical Seraph." I laugh.   
The waiter comes back.

"Boissons?" he has a notepad and pen. I don't know if he is asking for our drinks or our food choice. What ever happened to English?

"Oui." Spectre says, "He's asking for drinks."

"Water." Prophet says quickly.

"Water as well." I smile.

"Water as well." Spectre repeats me. I can see the strain in his face because he clearly wants alcohol.

"Water for three. Be right back." He walks away with a cheerful smile. I'm guessing he's like switching back and forth now, between the languages.

"Would you happen to know where Ruin might be?" Prophet asks.

"No." I lie. Spectre shifts.

"Hopefully he's not in harm's way." Prophet sighs.

"I hope he is." Spectre murmurs under his breath. I kick him and he grunts. He shouldn't be saying that so carelessly. Prophet looks at him in confusion.

"I doubt it, with Ruin's skill, he should be fine." I smile, Spectre clenches his fist under the table, but I ignore him. "He is probably overseas, for a longer mission."

"That is true," He nods, "But how long do you guys plan to stay over here, in Europe?"

"As long as needed." Spectre finally says.   
Prophet locks eye contact with him again.

"Was that what the organization said?" Prophet growls.

"No, and our objective isn't time sensitive." Spectre snaps.

"And what's your objective?"

"That isn't any of your concern."

"If I'm ordered to follow you, it damn well is my concern." Prophet nearly yells out.   
They are drawing attention.

"Both of you stop, now. I do not feel like getting kicked out of a restaurant that is in a country other than America." I scowl.   
It goes quiet between the both of them and the restaurant returns to its normal ambience.   
Spectre stands suddenly and steps out of the booth, leaning on the table.

"I'm going to head back to the room," he looks to Prophet, "You two enjoy your dinner." He smiles sarcastically and walks away.   
He cuts the waiter off, who looks at him, back to us, and back to him.

I throw my hands over my face. "We are back where we started." 


	27. What are you playing at?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outrider returns to her hotel room to see what's wrong with Spectre and his moodiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D more notes at the end of the chapter

Log

06-26-15

22:04:17

Outrider's P.O.V.

I arrive at my room, accompanied by Prophet.

"Thank you for tagging along Prophet and once again, I apologise for Spectre's behaviour." I smile up at him.

He scratches his head and gives a nervous smile. "No problem. If you need me or anything, I'll be about 3 doors down. A shame I couldn't be closer." He winks.

"Well, it's good you're on the same floor as us. Not to much of a hassle to find you."   
I open the door and it's dark, of course. "He probably went to sleep early. Thanks again." I step in.

"No problem. Have a good night." He backs down the hallway.

"Bye." I whisper to myself as if he could actually hear me when I shut the door.   
I lean on the door and take a deep breath and look up at the darkened ceiling.   
"Asshat!" I yell, expecting a response but I don't get one. I turn on the light and I see Spectre pull the bed sheets over his head.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I walk over to him. He doesn't say anything until he sits up in the bed, shirtless.

"What am I playing at?" He rubs his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"I told you I wanted to settle your little issue with Prophet at dinner. Why'd you leave?" I'm trying to keep my voice down, we don't need any extra attention.

"Is that what you were trying to do? Oh my God, I forgot,' he says dramatically, throwing his hand to his forehead, 'I'm terribly sorry."

"Cut the shit, I'm not in the mood." I snap.

He rolls his shoulders and sighs. "You're so uptight."

"Why did you leave?" I ask again.

"I saw no purpose in it." He gets out of the bed and walks into the kitchen area, leaning onto the counter.

"He's helping us." He ignores me. "Maybe he could have told us a few things by now, like, more on what happened after you 'disappeared'."

"I doubt anything spectacular happened." He folds his arms and gazes at me.

"But what if it did?"

  
He sighs like he's dealing with a child.   
"Are you forgetting the task at hand?"

"What?" What task at hand?

He reaches into his back pocket and dangles the USB with three of his fingers. Oh.

"But, on a side note,' he pauses 'I believe he might have information on the robot from the time before."

"So you want his help?" I place my hands on my hip.

"Not exactly what I said-"

"But it's what you meant." I smile.

"It was implied." He shrugs. I snort at his remark as I sashayed over to him.

"This would have been a lot easier if we had done this at dinner." I drag my hand down his bicep and lean back against the countertop.

He closes his eyes slowly and sighs again. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I would've been able to enjoy a meal with such a kiss ass."

"Mmmm. But give him a chance or at least try to. Tomorrow maybe?" I suggest and he looks down at me.

"Fine, but on one condition,' He spins around so he's facing me with his whole body, 'You have to let me share the bed with you."

I turn around, forgetting that there is only one bed and no pull out couch. "I don't see what relevance your condition has with Prophet or his help but fine. I have no problem sharing the bed with you."

"Good,' he moves back towards the centre of the hotel room, 'because I was starting to think you were still upset at me."

I am, but I don't say it. Instead I walk into the bathroom with one of our bags, turn on the shower, and let the cool water clear my mind a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been like two months. As you all know Bo3 is literally about to be two years old now. And to be honest I don't play it anymore. But I still like this FanFiction I'm doing. 
> 
> I spend most of my time now on Overwatch, I've followed the lore of that game forever and I haven't bought it until last month (June)


	28. Conflict; barely an resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre and Outrider attempt to resolve their little "conflict"

Log

06-26-15

22:32:57

Spectre's P.O.V.

Ales has been in the shower for a while now. What did they talk about when I left?   
I'm almost tempted to turn on the tv just as some background noise and distraction, but I refrain. Returning back into the bedroom, the running water from the bathroom had stopped but she's still in there.   
Prophet.... I need to figure out where I've seen this guy before. Perhaps on a mission? How long has he been working for the Black Ops? Maybe Alessandra would know.  
Speaking her into existence, she exits the bathroom with only her training leggings and a sports bra as apparel, I'm guessing she didn't pack any clothing for sleeping.

She glances over at me with quick disgust.   
"You stayed on your side of the bed, right?"

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow and drag my hand across the surface of the mattress. "I have only been on this side."

"Good. Go take a shower." She grumbles before going through her bag, pulling out a small device that I hadn't had the chance to recognise before she walks out of the bedroom.   
I grunt before moving back off the bed to the bathroom. After turning on the water and stepping under it, I start thinking of ways to cope with this guy, Prophet. I'm sure that he's annoyed with me, but for Outrider's sake, I'm willing to try. I turn off the water only to see that the bathroom has fogged up from the steam. A quick thought of her showering with me in this mist hits me like a truck, but I quickly dismiss it, splashing cool water on my face.   
She's back in the bedroom once I step out, combing through her hair with her fingers. She catches me staring at her for a moment before I fully exit the bathroom, climbing in next to her.   
"So, how long has he been in the organization?" I prop myself up on my elbow in her direction, watching her continue to comb through her hair.

"For quite some time now." She hums, eyes closed, not even facing me.   
"Which is?" I edge on.   
She shrugs and continues to act like I'm just a flea on her shoulder, not worth her undivided attention.   
I bite my lip, looking in the same direction as her, not saying another word until she flips her hair back over her shoulder and turns off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Goodnight." She sighs, refraining to turn my way.   
I continue to bite my lip, one part of me wants to mess with her, piss her off a bit; and the other, the other is just my unnecessary amount of desire, wanting to make love to her. I ignore both.

"Ales."

"Outrider." She snaps quickly.

"We are going backwards?" I adjust, trying to get a better view but it does nothing.

"Apparently."

"Why?"   
She doesn't answer.   
"Why are you acting like this? This, cold attitude." I'm sure of the reason, but I need her to talk.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She still doesn't face me. "You asked for me to share the bed, and I have."

"Not only literally, I wanted to talk with you."

"Well you're going to have to be more specific next time." She shrugs. I sigh and throw the blankets from off me, standing up out of the bed.

"Fine, I'll guess I'll have to see if Prophet's in a talking mood." I walk out into the living room and grab my jacket. I can hear shuffling for a moment until it stops. I know she's behind me, but I ignore her.   
I put my jacket on and spin around to see her standing in the bedroom door frame.

"He is not going to want to see you at this hour." She folds her arms.

"I won't know until I try." I shrug, acting oblivious to her expression. I step to the door and she steps in front of me.

"Leave him alone." She narrows her eyes when she looks up at me. I look down at her, eying her body just to purposely put her off her game.

"Are you willing to talk now?" I ask calmly. She rolls her eyes and shifts on her feet, but doesn't step out of the way.

"Fine." She mutters. I smile at her before throwing my jacket back off quickly, and flopping back onto the bed. It's amazing how she goes out of her way to stop me.... for him. She sighs deeply as she slowly makes her way back into the bedroom, sliding back into bed.

"What was your question again?"

"How long has Prophet been in the organization?" I go back to my previous position, elbow propped up, but she sitting up against the bed frame.

"I thought I already answered that."

"Not the answer I wanted."

She inhales deeply, looking up at the ceiling.   
"He arrived a few weeks before that fateful mission of ours. He told me that he had seen me a couple of times, not mentioning anything about you."

"Odd, those were the weeks we were around each other the most."

"Maybe he wasn't trying to notice you." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"You're taking his side."

"And you haven't tried." She glares down at me. I give her a quick smile.

"The night hasn't passed yet, and I plan to hold up my part of the bargain. I told you I'd give him a chance." She doesn't respond. "As you said, try."  
She smiles back but its emotionless.

"Okay."

"There's something you aren't telling me."   
She nods.

"I'm skeptical."

"Skeptical?"

"Skeptical." She repeats again. "Of you, what you're actually going to do. Because the last time I tried to do this, which only happens to be a few hours ago, it didn't end so well."

I wave my hand dismissively. "I just wasn't in the mood."

"And who's to say that won't happen again?"

I open my mouth but I don't end up forming any words.   
"It won't." I finally manage to say. A smirk crept up to my face once I turned to her.   
"Did he ever tell you of how he became such a kiss ass?"

She pinches the bridges of her nose, moving across her eyes.   
"Spectre."

"It's a simple question."

She slides back down and turns away from me.   
"Just go to sleep."

I'm left starring at her back as she attempts to get some shut eye. I don't hear her breathing from where I am now, that or she doesn't want me to hear.   
I move closer to her, i find myself holding my breath when I snake my arm around her waist. She tenses, making me freeze in my tracks.

"Does this bother you?" I ask. She doesn't answer immediately, but she sighs.

"I don't see how." She pauses. "You can be so fucking annoying one moment and then..." She trails off.   
I know what she means, but I don't admit it. I'm putting her through too much trouble, considering she went out of her way to find me, saving me from Ruin. It makes me think: when was the last time I went out of my way for her? Have I ever?

"I don't see how either." I'm annoyed that that was the first response I could muster.  
"But thank you, for putting up with it."   
She is silent, but an unexpected giggle surprises me.   
"You've lost your edge."

"Really now?"

"A ruthless assassin, feared by most, killing anyone for a sum of money." She scoffs. "Reduced to a man who has nowhere left to run."

The way she phrased it hit me hard. She is right, perhaps I should drop this act and continue on with my original plan of ultimately killing Ruin. I should go further, interrogate Prophet, see what he knows. But for now, I have to have patience, for I still need a few more days to recover.

"Would you rather me to return to my previous attitude?" I ask her.

"I mean-"

"I am only like this to you, Outrider. You should know that. Believe me, I have not forgotten my original agenda." A small thought of thinking that I lost the USB drive crosses my mind, but I know where it is.   
I move closer, my knees tucked under hers and my arm wrapped around the front of her waist. She's smaller than I remember, and I don't know if that's a good thing, at least she isn't tensing now.

"I'm pretty sure I know what your original agenda is, I just don't know how I'm going to go along with it." She finally says.

"I do not want you involved with it." I sigh. "You could be killed."

"You could be too."

"As long as he's dead, I do not care." It comes out as a snarl but I allow myself to calm as I inhale her scent. "But I won't go down without a fight, I'll promise you that much."

"I'll hold you to it." Is the last thing said before we both eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! It's been quite some time! Happy New Years I guess! I'm in college and I forgot all about this story I created with Bo3. I've played so many games since then. I looked back on the first chapter I wrote in this series and I didn't realise that I started this in my junior year of high school. I'm now a freshman in college, time flies! But anyway. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


End file.
